Rise of the Uzumaki Clan
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born a Devil of the Uzumaki Clan? With some Naruto characters and High School DxD characters, how will Naruto react in the future? When the world is under threat of powerful beings trying to cause another Great War between the Three Factions, can Naruto protect the world while uncovering hidden secrets that lead to the origins of the Uzumaki Clan?
1. Evil Pieces and Inheritance

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto and I certainly don't own High School DxD.**

Chapter One: Evil Pieces and Inheritance: The Power to Subjugate Hatred is Here!

Thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups which were, more or less, independent of one another, these three were all interconnected with one another. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion and became part of the Bible. These three factions were the Angels, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels.

The Three Factions waged war against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization known as Grigori, led by Azezel, which came to be known as the Great War. After the death of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War had finally come to an end, but not without heavy consequences. Thousands of Angels and Devils had died in the conflict along with only hundreds of Fallen Angels. This left the Three Factions in a heavy state of conflict, members of each side wishing to re-enter the fray in hopes of defeating the others in their tired state.

Due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions suffering heavy losses to their main forces, neither of the forces leaders wanted to continue fighting a losing battle. So, in spite of there being no true peace between the Three Factions, there were no further outright battles between them.

Because of this, the Angels and Devils devised similar methods of recruiting new devils and angels. Those methods were known as the Evil Piece System, based on the game of Chess, and the Brave Saint System, based on playing cards. Thanks in part of the Great War, the 72 Pillars, the 72 main families of Pure-Blood Devils had taken serious casualties and were reduced to 34 families due to the feelings some devils had about how devils whose blood wasn't pure weren't true devils. However, one family seemed to stand out the most amongst the 34 remaining pure blood families. That family was known as the Uzumaki Clan.

The Uzumaki Clan was famous amongst the High Class families because of their special power: The Power to Subjugate Hatred. Under normal circumstances, this power would be seen as a minor ability with little-to-no real world usage, but when a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attempted to master Senjutsu on its own, the Uzumaki Clan Head, Lady Mito Uzumaki, and her husband, Lord Hashirama Senju, Head of the Senju Clan, successfully subjugated the SS-Class Demon and sealed it using a powerful Sealing Magic spell within Mito Uzumaki. Because of this, the Senju and Uzumaki Clans were granted the title of Duke. However, the seal would only last until Mito was on her deathbed. So, she requested another Uzumaki from the clan, a young girl by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, to act as the jailor for the Demon Fox.

Later on, as time passed, Kushina met a young High-Class devil by the name of Minato Namikaze, a member of the Namikaze Clan and heir to the title of Count. The two fell in love and married soon after meeting for the first time. Kushina had made Minato her Knight and quickly became pregnant with a young baby boy. Sadly, the seal was weakened significantly due to the pregnancy and they had to move to a safe place in order for Minato to supply his own magic power to the seal to reinforce it while Kushina gave birth.

Suddenly, a man wearing a spiral mask with one eye revealed appeared and released the Nine-Tailed Fox by luring Minato away using their newborn son, Naruto, as bait. The fox laid waste to the area, but thankfully, no real damage was suffered by Lilith, the capital of the Devils' territory. Minato, a master in the art of Sealing Magic, used a special seal that drained him of almost all of his magic to begin sealing away the Fox Demon into Naruto's body. As a last ditch effort to escape being sealed away for a third time, the Fox launched a claw toward baby Naruto, but it was intercepted by Minato and Kushina, both of whom had died to protect their son. Minato's Knight piece and Kushina's King piece seemed to fall to the ground at Naruto's feet before silently disintegrating into dust and blowing away with the wind.

Sirzechs Lucifer, a member of the Four Great Satans and a family friend of the Uzumaki Clan, found Naruto crying on the ground with an intricate seal glowing bright red on his naval before fading away into nothingness. Behind him was his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, walked up to the baby boy and held him in her arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and cradling his tiny body before he fell asleep. Sirzechs approached his wife smiling lovingly.

"He looks just like his father, you know," said the red haired man, slowly stroking the mop of blond, spiky hair. Grayfia giggled and nodded. "He'll be a lady killer for sure."

"You know that just means he's going to inherit his mother's personality, right," she said teasingly, causing her husband to pale significantly. "I can already tell he's going to be incredibly strong. So much potential in his tiny body," said the silver-haired woman as she rubbed her thumb along Naruto's whisker-like birthmarks. "I wonder how Rias-chan will react to having him around the household."

Eight Years Later…

Eight years. Eight years of torture, pain, and depression….for Sirzechs Lucifer. Growing up in the Gremory household, Naruto Uzumaki had gotten along with almost everybody he came into contact with. Even Lord and Lady Gremory enjoyed having the young Uzumaki heir around the house to...liven things up a bit. Especially when all of his pranks were targeted toward Sirzechs Lucifer or Falbium Asmodius. Even Serafall Leviathin adored the young boy's antics and occasionally joined in.

Now, however, it was time for Naruto to get his set of Evil Pieces. Rias Gremory, Sirzechs' little sister, had decided to go along with them simply for the sake of getting a chance to play with Naruto afterwards and because she had gotten her Evil Piece set two years ago. Rias Gremory was a 10 year old girl with deep crimson hair and seafoam green eyes. She was just an inch or so shorter than Naruto, making her around 4 feet tall while Naruto stood at around 4 feet 1 and a half inches.

As they approached the 'castle' of Ajuka Beelzebub, Naruto seemed to grow increasingly nervous all of a sudden. It was understandable since Ajuka custom made the pieces for each individual devil based on how that devil answered his questions. However, two question were always the same: 'What will you do with the Evil Pieces once you get them?' and 'What's your goal in life?'. Even Rias was terrified of Satan Blue when she got her pieces.

Before Sirzechs could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a handsome young man with light blond hair and deep green eyes smiling down at them. "Welcome," the man said with a devilish tone. "So glad to see you've finally come to get your Evil Piece set, Uzumaki-kun! I've been waiting forever for you to finally come of age to start your Peerage!" Looking down beside the young blond-haired, blue eyed boy, the young Satan noticed Rias holding onto Naruto's hand. "And you brought young Ria-tan with you too! How exciting!"

Ajuka began to walk deeper into his 'lair', as Sirzechs liked to call it from time to time. The trio followed, though only Naruto seemed to wonder where they were going to. "So, Uzumaki-kun," Ajuka said, breaking the ice. "How do you like things here in the Underworld so far?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. I mean...except for the weird looks I keep getting from some of the Low-Class and Medium-Class devils when I walk through town, I can't really complain." Sirzechs nodded to himself. It wasn't odd to see some of the Low-Class devils giving Naruto looks of gratitude, though the Medium-Class families often gave him dirty looks. He was the last of what was essentially a dead clan. Being the only member, many of the Pure Devil families in the Middle-Class liked to believe that Naruto was simply a commoner riding on the coattails of the Gremory Clan and the Uzumaki Clan's powerful name. Naruto proved, however, that he wouldn't buckle under the pressure given to him by some of the Low-Class and Medium-Class children who made fun of him or outright pretend he didn't exist. "But aside from that, I've made lots of friends. Rias-hime, Hinata-chan and her twin Hanabi-chan, Haku-chan, and even Yugito-chan and Karin-chan agreed to be my friends."

Ajuka grinned, nodding sagely. Hanabi and Hinata were both members of the Hyuuga Clan and Hinata was the Heiress. Haku was the younger sister of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathin. Karin was an Uzumaki, but her mother was a vampire belonging to the Carmilla Clan. Yugito was the daughter of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Demon Hell Cat, one of the Nine Great Hell Demon Lords. And Rias Gremory, who was blushing quite strongly, was Naruto's best friend and heiress to the Gremory Clan. All six were rather powerful and had connections to influential people. Normally, such a thing would be seen as a potential powerplay in the 72 Pillars community, however, Ajuka Beelzebub knew about Naruto's special ability...the odd ability to befriend anyone simply with a smile and a few kind words. Even Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Clan Head who initially disliked Naruto's presence around his two daughters grew quite fond of him because of the boy's strange and unique power.

Maybe it was an extension of his Power to Subjugate Hatred. Maybe the boy simply had an air about him that made even the most stubborn and hated of enemies become friends and allies. It was worth looking into for future reference.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Uzumaki-kun," Ajuka said madly with a chuckle that reminded him of the stories about mad scientists and other fairy tales Lady Lucifuge often read him before putting him to bed for that evening. "I've been curious about something for quite some time, Uzumaki-kun." Naruto looked up, a curious frown on his face. "What do you look for in members of your peerage?"

Naruto smiled kindly. "That's an easy one. I'm looking for good friends!" Ajuka and the others stopped walking for a moment.

"That's a fairly vague answer, Uzumaki-kun," Ajuka stated. "Would you mind clarifying that for me? What constitutes friendship to you?"

"Well, a friend to me is someone who you're willing to protect with everything you have and someone who would do the same for you." Naruto's smile seemed to weaken a bit. "Haku-chan told me that a person can only become strong when they have something precious that they want to protect. Something that you would give your life to keep safe. It doesn't matter if they're strong or weak."

Everyone smiled just a little bit brighter at this. "That's a very good answer, Uzumaki-kun. As long as you keep to your beliefs, I know you'll become as strong as Sirzechs."

Rias hugged herself closer to Naruto, both children blushing a great deal. Rias because she was happy Naruto considered her a precious friend and Naruto because he had a huge crush on Rias. Continuing their way toward the main lab where the pieces were created, Ajuka decided to ask the two big questions to Naruto. "Say, Uzumaki-kun. What's your big goal in life? What's your dream?"

Sirzechs grinned, already knowing the answer by heart. "I want to become strong enough to become a member of the Four Great Satans and to use that strength to protect the denizens of the Underworld, friend or foe, boy or girl, pure blood or mixed blood." Ajuka grinned with joy and excitement.

Now he understood what made the boy's presence so calming and full of joy. It was because Naruto did everything for the sake of others rather than for himself and it spoke in his every thought, every word that passed through his lips, and his very stance when he moved about the Underworld. Naruto was quite possibly the most kind-hearted devil in the 72 Pillars community. It was a shock that the boy wasn't an angel, he was so pure and selfless. No matter how many times people glared at him or ignored him...he simply absorbed all of that foul stigma and turned it into joy and happiness.

"Maybe once I take over Sirzechs-jiji's position, I can be Satan Orange!" Rias and Ajuka just started to laugh as hard as they ever had while Sirzechs' head fell with an arrow saying 'Old Man' being jabbed into the back of his skull.

"Why Satan Orange," asked Rias between her bouts of laughter.

"Because my mom was a candidate for Satan Red and my dad had yellow hair like me. Red and yellow make Orange and orange is an awesome color!" Rias smiled, though her giggles wouldn't stop completely.

"Does that mean our future child would have orange hair, Naruto-kun," she teased, causing him to blush and stutter madly.

"I wouldn't mind if Naruto-kun were to be your future husband, Ria-tan," called Sirzechs, causing Rias and Naruto to blush harder.

"Onii-sama/Jiji," cried the two before Rias and Naruto punched the Red Satan in the crotch, forcing him to fall to his knees and crying sadly at the lack of respect he got from the two youngsters. Ajuka continued to walk with Rias and Naruto, leaving Sirzechs be until he got back up and ran up to the traveling caravan.

"Now, Uzumaki-kun," Ajuka stated. "Once I give you your Evil Piece set, you can do whatever you want with them so long as its within the guidelines of the system. What are your plans with the Evil Pieces I give you?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before a thoughtful look took its place. "Well, I was planning on asking Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Hanabi-chan, Yugito-chan, and Karin-chan to join my peerage. We're already really good friends and I want them to get stronger too. Because of their families standing, Hinata and Hanabi won't be able to get Evil Pieces until they become High-Class devils and I want to help them make the Hyuuga Clan stronger. I think Haku-chan always wanted to join my peerage because she kept asking me how long before I got my Evil Pieces and if I would want her to join my peerage, so I was going to let her join. I know Yugito wants to learn Senjutsu and I can help her with that with my power, so I think she'd accept being offered a place in my peerage. Karin, however," Naruto said with a sweatdrop falling from his forehead, "she said that I didn't have a choice in picking her to be in my peerage. She said she'd find a way to steal one of my Evil Pieces and join my peerage if I didn't ask her. That and she's been getting really clingy lately and sneaking into my bed to sleep next to me completely naked."

Upon hearing this, Rias began to shake in either unbridled anger or pure jealousy. Karin and Rias had both been rivals for Naruto's heart since the day they met. Karin was half vampire and half succubus. She was a redhead with ruby red eyes and a very voluptuous body with almost D-Cup breasts, despite her young age. Rias, however, had just started to develop breasts, but they barely qualified as a B-cup.

When Rias began to subconsciously channel her Power of Destruction in her hand, a blue aura shot from Naruto's body toward Rias, enveloping her like a warm fire or submerging herself in a hot spring. Slowly, Rias' Power of Destruction began to burn out until nothing was left to show it had even shown up. Rias looked toward Naruto, who was smiling kindly at her, and muttered a weak thanks. Ajuka and Sirzechs, however, were shocked and mystified. This was the first time anyone had ever seen the Power to Subjugate Hatred used consciously to subjugate the Power of Destruction that was possessed by the Gremory Clan. It was an amazing sight in and of itself.

Despite not being targeted by the wave of blue energy, they could feel the warmth that radiated from both children. It was an amazing sight and even Ajuka seemed to have become pacified and enraptured by the display. The four devils continued to the lab only to find themselves there within a matter of moments. Ajuka excused himself before going off to a computer and typing up the answers to the questions he asked and typing up some additional factors that Naruto either displayed or mentioned before pressing a single key with an exaggerated press of his finger.

Loud pops and buzzes fill the air as computers whir to life and glow a bloody crimson. After about ten minutes, a small ding echoes through the room and a full set of crimson chess pieces rise through a warm fog. Naruto walked over to the pieces and grabbed the King immediately. As he inspected it, the King piece seemed to melt into his body and a pulse seemed to cause his eyes to widen before his stomach began to cramp.

A violent red aura seemed to surround his body. His azure blue eyes turned violent and bloody crimson and became slitted. The whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to thicken as his body lurched forward. Sirzechs, having known of Naruto's burden, prepared his own Power of Destruction. If Naruto went out of control...if the Nine-Tailed Fox took over, he would destroy him in an instant.

But before anything more could happen, the crimson aura was being pushed down by a blue aura that turned violet upon touching the vile chakra of the demon within his body. Naruto's eyes were slowly returning to normal and the whisker marks on his cheeks thinned to their normal appearance. By the time the red chakra was gone and the blue power was starting to reduce in strength, everyone began to settle down and Sirzechs' Power of Destruction died into nonexistence.

Naruto fell to his knees, eyes wide and his breathing labored. Rias rushed over to him and began to stroke his back softly. "What," he said, gulping as much air as he could to steady his breath. "What was that?"

Sirzechs and Ajuka looked at one another before nodding. Sirzechs knelt down to Naruto until he was face-to-face with the young boy. "What I'm about to tell you, Naruto-kun, is something that only a few other devils know about or even remember. That power you felt...that anger and hatred belonged to a powerful fox demon. You remember how Matatabi-sama and Son Goku-sama told you about Senjutsu and the dangers of practicing it?" Naruto nodded. "Well, the Nine-Tailed Fox thought that because of how powerful it was that it could handle the hatred that came from practicing Senjutsu. It was wrong. Eventually, it was stopped by Mito Uzumaki-sama and her husband, Hashirama Senju-sama, using the Power to Subjugate Hatred and sealing its power within Mito-sama's body. As she got older, she could feel the seal beginning to weaken. So she passed down the mantle to your mother, Kushina."

Naruto had a bad feeling he knew where this was going and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kushina, as she gave birth to you, was attacked by a masked individual who used you to lure her husband, Minato-sama, away from her long enough to unseal the demon fox from her body. Before it could rampage further, Minato-sama and Kushina-sama used their strength to seal the fox within your body and died protecting you from a claw that threatened to kill you. Now, as the last Uzumaki with the Power to Subjugate Hatred, the mantle of keeping the underworld safe from its senseless, Senjutsu-induced rage belongs to you."

"He's right, Uzumaki-kun," chimed in Ajuka Beelzebub. "Not even I knew what would happen once your body accepted the King piece. Apparently, it just barely weakened the seal just enough to give the fox a false sense of hope and it chose to try to break free, but your amazing Power stopped it just before anything seriously dangerous happened. I must ask if you would be willing to allow me to study your seal and your Power. It may be of some help in discovering how your power is able to actually subjugate an emotion like anger and hatred."

Naruto was hesitant, but nodded. Any information he could learn about how his power worked would be useful to him and the future of the Uzumaki Clan. Ajuka bowed formally, but the crazed grin never left his lips. "Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity to study your Clan's abilities. I look forward to your visits in the future."

"Now, if you would gather the rest of your pieces, Naruto-kun," called Sirzechs, watching as Naruto took all of his Pawns and placed them in his left pants pocket while the Knights, Rooks, Bishops, and Queen were placed in his right pants pocket. "I believe it's time to head home, children." Looking up at his best friend, Sirzechs waved goodbye to the scientist.

"I look forward to watching your Rating Games, Uzumaki-kun and Ria-tan," called Ajuka with a friendly, yet somehow frightening, grin threatening to split his face in half.


	2. An Important Question Asked

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto and I don't own High School DxD. Sue me if you feel otherwise and I will publicly embarrass you in front of the world. Just saying.**

Chapter Two: An Important Question is Asked: Why Are All of My Friends Blushing?

It hadn't been more than a day since he got his Evil Pieces that he already had his first servant/friend. Karin, true to her word, had demanded he make her his servant the instant he got back to the Gremory Estates with Rias and Sirzechs Lucifer. Naturally, Rias got fairly pissed and threatened to evaporate Karin before the piece Naruto was planning on giving her would touch her hand. In turn, Karin threatened to electrocute the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess until her heart exploded within her chest and her 'mosquito bite tits' ruptured, in her own very selective, very vulgar words as a black electrical current coursed over her hands.

Naturally, Naruto tried to break up the fight only to be glomped by Karin who took the Bishop piece from his pants pocket instead of the queen she was after. Truthfully, it didn't really matter to her which piece she got. She just wanted to...'serve' Naruto...if you get the double entendre. Rias was furious that her redheaded rival simply bypassed Naruto's choice in the matter, but relented after being reminded that it would have eventually happened one way or another by both Naruto and Sirzechs, who was mysteriously grinning like a pervert at the time.

If only to make her feel a little better, Naruto admitted to planning on making Karin a Bishop to begin with. Her natural affinity for magic as both a Succubus and a Vampire made any other choice rather foolish, in his opinion. Ever since that day, Karin had been inseparable from Naruto's side. Even when he went to offer Haku to be his pawn did she continue to cling to his body like a leech. It wasn't until Naruto asked her to do him a favor and clean up the Uzumaki Estates did she leave him, rather reluctantly, to ask the rest of his friends to join his peerage.

His next stop was to visit Matatabi and Yugito Nii, her only daughter, to offer her the chance to join his peerage. Just as he entered the territory belonging to Matatabi and the Nekomata tribe, he could feel a large amount of anger radiating from the direction of Matatabi's home. Running as fast as he could, Naruto activated his Power to Subjugate Hatred, coating him in a film of blue energy, before kicking the door to Matatabi's house open. There he saw Matatabi fighting with a completely feral Yugito. Radiating his Power, he sent two blasts of energy to the Hell Cat and her daughter and slowly began working on their rage with his Power.

He could feel Matatabi's anger fade away quickly, meaning it wasn't because of Senjutsu. Yugito, on the other hand, was much harder to handle. His power kept her from moving, but the sheer amount of anger radiating off of her reminded him about what Son Goku had told him about demons who practiced Senjutsu and what they experienced. Running closer, Naruto quickly wrapped Yugito in a strong embrace, keeping her arms from moving farther than an inch from her sides. His Power was much stronger when he could get into physical contact with the intended target.

Slowly, Yugito's anger began to fade. As the minutes passed, Yugito's body began to slump down until all of the anger left her body and she was back in control of her body. Exhausted, she looked back at Naruto. Her medium length blond hair was tied up in a ponytail that split into two separate tails, a way of showing she was Matatabi's daughter by mimicking the way her tails looked. Her black eyes looked absolutely exhausted, though thankful that Naruto was there to lookout for her well being.

It wasn't more than half an hour after passing out from the effects practicing Senjutsu left her with. Matatabi was explaining what had happened and how she was trying to introduce her to Senjutsu and Youjutsu slowly rather than all at once. Sadly, even a little bit of controllable hatred that came from learning Senjutsu was enough to send Yugito off the deep end. As she groaned, placing her hand on her neck, Yugito saw Naruto sitting in a chair just across from her with a worried smile on his face. On his shoulders sat Matatabi in her house cat form.

"Hey, Neko-chan," said Naruto happily. "I'm glad to see you're feeling well."

Yugito tried to speak, but only coughed dryly. He handed her a glass of water, which she drank greedily. After finishing with the glass, she set it on the table next to her bed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, still a bit raspy.

"It's no problem, Neko-chan. I'm just glad you weren't hurt trying to practice something so dangerous and that nobody else was hurt either," he said kindly. Yugito looked a bit depressed.

"I'm sorry about worrying you, Naruto-kun. And I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, Momma," Yugito said abashedly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Yugi-hime," said Matatabi. "I thought you were ready for Senjutsu training, but I didn't realize just how it would affect you until you started to channel Nature Chakra." Matatabi turned to look at Naruto. "And I owe you quite a lot, Naruto-kun. You saved my daughter and myself. Please. If there is anything I can do within my power, I'll grant it."

Naruto nodded. "I understand and I appreciate the gesture, Matatabi-sama, but I only came here to offer Yugito-chan the chance to join my Peerage. Haku-chan and Karin-chan already accepted...though I wish Karin-chan wouldn't have done it so forcefully. Haku-chan is one of my Pawns and Karin-chan is one of my two Bishops. I was...hoping you would want to be one of my Pawns as well, Yugito-chan."

Yugito blushed furiously. She already knew that Karin was in love with Naruto. Haku too. Why the poor lug didn't notice was beyond her. Sadly, she also fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He was a nice guy. He treated her and his other friends well. Add in the fact that he recklessly threw himself in harms way to save her from doing something she would have regretted. She smiled weakly and nodded. Naruto pulled out one of his Pawns, but noticed something was odd about the Pawn. Still, he gave it to her and began to chant.

"Yugito Nii, as per the contract we have agreed upon, you will be my servant until such a time as we both feel that the terms of the contract have been fulfilled. Do you agree to these conditions," Naruto stated.

Yugito smiled and nodded. "I agree to the terms and conditions we have set in the contract. I shall be your servant until said terms of the contract have been fulfilled. Treat me well, Master," she added with a wink, causing the young man to blush.

"Very well. Then I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept you as my Pawn. Follow me and may happiness always fill your heart for the rest of your days."

The Pawn merged with Yugito's body and a warmth filled the air until her body stopped glowing red and returned to its original state. Her hair was a little longer than it originally was and her bust size seemed to expand a little from a large B-Cup to a modest C-Cup. When the transformation was over, Yugito happily glomped Naruto and pressed her impressive bust into his arm.

This ended with Naruto's nose shooting out a spurt of blood from his left nostril and his body falling to the ground. "Pervy...Pawn Piece," he muttered to nobody. It wasn't until Yugito looked down that she saw what he meant and her face turned red as a tomato because of it.

After a few minutes, Yugito and Matatabi finally got Naruto to wake up...only for Yugito to bash him in the skull repeatedly for being a perv and getting excited about her increase in bust size. Then he said something about liking her bust size before the expansion due to the odd power in the piece and got bashed again for saying what she believed to be an admission that he took regular looks at her breasts when they hung out as little kids.

After laughing it up at Naruto's and Yugito's 'interactions' and the apologies that came with them on both ends, Yugito and Naruto were finally dismissed, though Matatabi had to make them both blush again by mentioning wanting several litters of grandchildren from them. Needless to say, the walk to the Uzumaki Estates was fairly awkward between the two. Neither could look the other in the eye and when they did, all that would happen was a blush coming from Naruto or a blush and a glare from Yugito if she thought he was trying to check out how much her breasts expanded.

Upon entering the long-since abandoned Uzumaki Clan Estates, something Sirzechs had said he inherited and was simply waiting on giving him when he got his Evil Piece set, he immediately saw Rias sitting in a love seat, glaring at Karin, who was dressed in only an apron. Haku, on the other hand, was wearing a rather revealing French Maid outfit that accentuated her C-Cup breasts, which she usually bound to appear to be a boy around other devils. However, since she was already Naruto's servant and couldn't be claimed by another devil, she had no problems showing off what she had been developing for the last 12 years.

Yugito simply looked on in either shock or embarrassment since Karin was practically naked and Haku, who she initially thought was a boy due to his/her lack of breast development, was actually a girl with fairly large breasts. When Rias turned to see who had come in, she saw Naruto and Yugito standing there before a sad cloud appeared over her head as she looked down and began squeezing her own B-Cup breasts in either shame for trying to compare to Haku, Karin, and Yugito or by believing Naruto preferred big breasted girls.

Truth be told, she was the only person who was oblivious to Naruto's obliviousness.

As soon as Naruto had said hello, Karin rushed over, leaving the stove unattended, and wrapping Naruto in a soft hug, placing his head between her breasts as she did so. Naruto barely understood what happened or what was happening when Yugito and Rias began to start a fight about Naruto and who he liked more. Haku simply giggled to herself before walking over and turning off the stove, happy to prevent the house from burning to the ground...

...until Yugito's fists started burning with a ghostly blue fire, Rias' fists glowed with a crimson-black aura, and Karin's fists sparked with black electricity.

Somehow, Naruto remained oblivious in the sight of the trio preparing to kill one another simply to prove their love for him was greater than the other girls'. And somehow, his Power to Subjugate Hatred didn't even move to calm the trio down. Haku sighed to herself before raising a hand and pointing her palm in the general direction of the warring trio. A magic seal appeared beneath them...

...followed by the three being engulfed by a giant iceburg.

"Naruto-kun," Haku said with a melodic ring to her voice. "Dinner's ready!"

Hearing Haku call out made Naruto dart to the dinner table where a big bowl of ramen was waiting for him. After noticing the three empty spots, he looked across to see his three friends shivering and engulfed in ice. "Could you please release them, Haku-chan?"

Haku giggled, making Naruto blush lightly. Haku had one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard. Her laughter made him smile and her happiness made his day better, even if he was having a bad day. By the time the three had finished thawing out, Karin was shivering, but snuggled up with Naruto because she always said he made her feel warm and that his magic power shone as bright and warm as the summer sun. Yugito and Rias, however, were eating their own warm bowls of ramen to warm themselves from being flash frozen while Yugito enhanced this by igniting her hands in blue ghostly fire and rubbing them all over her body.

"This is some of the best ramen I've ever had," Naruto exclaimed. "You did really well, Karin-chan." Karin blushed under the complement while Yugito and Rias glared at her.

"Thank you, Master," she said with a purr. "I learned from Grayfia-sama and added my own little twist to it."

"Whatever you added tastes awesome, Karin-chan," he said enthusiastically.

"I'll be sure to write down the recipie for future reference, Master," she said. "Maybe later on tonight...we can have desert...just the two of us...in your room."

Naruto grinned, completely oblivious to her insinuations. "I'd love to have desert with you, Karin-chan. If it's anything like your ramen, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Karin giggled perversely. "Oh no, Master. The pleasure will be all mine."

Yugito narrowed her eyes at Karin's blatant attempt to have sex with Naruto. Suddenly, Haku seemed to remember something she had been asked to tell Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Haku called, getting his attention away from Karin's obvious flirting. "Hiashi-sama asked me to tell you that he approves of you asking Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan to join your peerage. In fact, he seemed fairly eager to let them make the decision themselves." Naruto's eyes brightened before he got up from his seat at the small table.

"Thanks, Haku-chan," he said in a hurried tone. "I'll head down there right away." Turning to Karin, he looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry, Karin-chan, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on that desert date in my room. Forgive me?"

Karin sighed in disappointment, but she couldn't be mad at Naruto. She loved him. "It's fine, Master. But you owe me...and I intend to collect one day."

Naruto chuckled. "You know I'll never go back on my word."

With that, he ran out of the house and headed toward the Hyuuga Estates. The Hyuuga Clan was one of the clans that was given the title of Knight because of their battle prowess and their ability to negotiate. Hiashi Hyuuga, the Clan Head, was a fairly stern man and always wished for the best for his clan. When Hinata and Hanabi had initially befriended Naruto, he was afraid of the stigma that would come with associating with the heir to the Uzumaki Clan and the jailor of the strongest Demon Lords, but then he began to interact with Naruto and saw the error of his ways.

He saw how shy Hinata was around him and could tell that she was infatuated with him. Hanabi's tsundere attitude toward Naruto wasn't exactly unnoticeable either, but the fact that she cared for the lovable goof was enough for him to agree to Naruto's initial proposition to ask them to join his Peerage. If they agreed, it would both solidify his daughters' futures and improve the standing of the Hyuuga Clan in the 72 Pillars community.

When Lord Hyuuga answered the door and saw Naruto standing there with a smile on his face and the Queen and a Pawn in his hand, Hiashi allowed Naruto to sit in the commons while he went to fetch his daughters. It didn't take much. Simply saying that Naruto was there with a proposal for them made the twin sisters run down immediately, thinking that he was going to propose to the two of them together.

By the time Hiashi had gotten there, two red magic circles were fading beneath his daughters' feet and they each had a content smile on their faces. "I welcome you into my peerage, Hinata, my gentle Queen, and Hanabi, my faithful Pawn. In the name of Naruto Uzumaki, I ask that you both follow me and may happiness always find you for the rest of your days."

"Thank you, Master. Please take care of us," the two said together. Hiashi clapped his hands together and greeted the trio with a warm smile.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," he said firmly. "Please take good care of my daughters. Their lives are in your hands now."

Naruto nodded before instructing both girls that they would be living in the Uzumaki Estates and would be allowed to visit their father when they wanted. With a kiss on both Naruto's and Hiashi's cheeks, the two girls quickly packed their things and used a Transportation Circle to bring them both to his home.


	3. Training, Duties, and Learning Roles

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: Do I seriously need to keep reminding you that I don't own Naruto or High School DxD?**

Chapter Three: Training, Duties, and Learning Roles: Let the Torture Begin!

It had been a week since the Hyuuga twins joined Naruto Uzumaki's peerage. Hinata and Haku seemed to get along well with one another. They would spend time talking with one another and helping the other with tasks that they were unaccustomed to performing. Haku taught Hinata how to cook and Hinata taught Haku how to make healing tinctures and potions from certain herbs. Hanabi, on the other hand, got along best with Rias, though it was mostly because of the same reason: Both felt inferior because of their smaller chest size. So naturally, they joined efforts to prove to the other girls and to themselves that Naruto didn't just prefer bustier women.

Sadly, this meant Rias and Hanabi would often get into confrontations with Yugito and Karin about Naruto's preferences in what his future girlfriend/wife should look like. They all agreed that he seemed to like girls with longer hair, since that seemed to be the only thing Naruto's peerage seemed to have. Rias and Karin, surprisingly enough, believed Naruto liked girls with red hair because his mother had red hair like theirs while Yugito thought he liked blond hair because his father had blond hair and Hanabi thought he liked girls with blackish-blue hair. Nobody could agree on height preferences since Hanabi and Rias were the two shortest while Karin was a few inches taller than Hinata, Yugito, Haku, and Naruto. Haku and Hinata were both about the same height as Naruto while Yugito was just an inch taller than the two kind girls and Naruto.

Despite all of this arguing, the four girls had a grudging respect for one another since Naruto must have seen something in each of them to ask them to become a part of his peerage. For Karin, they were somewhat jealous of her natural beauty and her skill with some powerful lightning and ice spells. For Yugito, it was her natural strength and agility that drew the jealousy of some of the girls. For Hanabi, it was the fluidity in her every movement. She would 'float' around people who almost ran into her as they passed one another simply walking through the house or, when she was carrying a large tray of food for their dinner, she would bend in such a graceful manner that none of the food ever spilled. For Rias, it was a combination of things. She was from a well-known family. Her brother was a member of the Four Great Satans. She knew Naruto longer than most of them. All of these factors combined made many of the girls jealous of her bond with Naruto.

Thankfully, Haku and Hinata kept the fighting over Naruto between the four girls to a minimum, often resulting in Haku freezing them in a giant glacier or Hinata 'accidentally' hitting them in the head with a frying pan before warning them about destroying the Uzumaki Estates with their senseless arguments. Hinata and Haku both agreed that if Naruto was to ever wish to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, that they would be willing to share with the other girls in his peerage, or as they jokingly referred to it in passing once or twice, his harem.

It was during dinner one night that a knock on the door took them from a quiet evening with their friends to a strange meeting. Haku, having already gotten up to put her dishes in the dishwasher, walked over to the front door and opened it to see Sirzechs Lucifer and Lady Grayfia Lucifuge standing there with bright smiles on their face...

...at least, utill Sirzechs saw the way the various girls were dressed in.

Haku was dressed in her typical French Maid outfit. Karin was dressed in only an apron and a purple thong. Hinata was wearing a very skimpy school girl outfit that her blossoming bust nearly broke out of. Hanabi was wearing a loli goth outfit. Yugito was wearing a white halter top with a very short skirt that her two tails were poking out of through holes in the back. The only one not dressed in some kind of kinky dress was Rias and that was because she never spent enough time there that she willingly kept some kinky outfits there. She had some in her house, of course, but she knew she could never leave the house wearing them without someone questioning where she was going and why she was wearing something so revealing.

Sirzechs' welcoming smile turned perverse very quickly. "My, my, Naruto-kun," he said. "I never knew you would order these girls to wear something so kinky. You naughty, naughty boy! I'm so prou..."

...was about as far as he got before Grayfia clocked him, sending the powerful satan face first into the pavement.

Naruto's eyebrow rose, wondering why Sirzechs would say something like that. "I didn't order them to wear that. They are grown women. They can dress themselves however they want to. Ero-jiji."

For a moment, Grayfia was almost sure she was thankful for Naruto being so dense about women and that her husband's comment didn't give him any sort of pervy thoughts. She did giggle when she noticed the two arrows now sticking out of Sirzechs' back reading 'Pervert' and 'Old Man'.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your dinner, Uzumaki-sama," said Grayfia briefly, "but my husband and I were here wondering if you and your peerage would like some training and an explanation on how the Evil Piece System worked as well as to learn your duties that you all will have to carry out in the future."

Naruto beamed at the thought of a Satan training him in the ways of the Devil. Even Hinata, a normally shy and reserved girl, seemed genuinely excited to be learning from the Strongest Queen. "Of course, Grayfia-onee-sama," Naruto said enthusiastically. "I'd love to learn from you and Ero-jiji! Isn't that right, girls?"

All of the girls seemed to nod with the same enthusiasm as Naruto. It wasn't every day that you got to train and learn under such strong people. "See? We're all ready to train, onee-sama!"

Grayfia giggled. "Alright. Meet us in the backyard of the Gremory Estate at 10 in the morning. I look forward to seeing your Peerage in action, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, Grayfia-onee-sama. Just call me Naruto-kun. The other servants at the Gremory Estate do that now. Why can't you?"

"Very well, Naruto-kun," she said, relinquishing the point to him for the moment. "We'll see you at 10. Come along, husband." With that, she grabbed her husband by the leg and proceeded to drag him down five flights of steps, making sure his face hit each and every step.

Naruto shut the door and chuckled along with Rias. "Ero-jiji's funny when he makes Grayfia-onee-sama mad."

The sound of two more arrows striking Sirzechs was not heard by anyone in the estate.

"I know," Rias giggled. "You'd think he'd have learned by now not to upset her, but he still finds some way to say something stupid to upset her."

"Hey, Naruto-kun," called out Yugito. "Why do you call Lady Lucifuge, Grayfia-onee-sama? Are you and Rias already..."

Rias blushed a brilliant red that mimicked her hair color before looking off with a dreamy face, but Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Nope. It's just that...Grayfia-onee-sama and Sirzechs-ero-jiji took me in after I was born since they were friends of my parents since before they died. She's always been my Onee-sama. Once I found out how old Sirzechs was, I just started calling him jiji or ero-jiji."

Five more arrows hit Sirzechs about halfway to the Gremory Estate. "In the end, they treated me like family, so I'll treat them like family."

"Awww," called Karin, floating over to wrap Naruto in a hug. "That story gave me the warm fuzzies! You know," she said in an incredibly sexual tone. "If you want, you can treat me like family, Master."

"You already are family, silly. Remember? Your father is my mother's cousin. So all-in-all, you are family," Naruto said with a grin.

"But Master," she said tracing a finger across his chest, "Don't you want to be closer to me than that?"

"E...eh? Karin-ch...chan," Naruto stuttered. "Ho...how close are you ta...talking ab...bout?"

"I don't know...maybe..." Sadly, before she got much farther, Hinata somehow appeared behind her with a frying pan and smashed it over her head, knocking the poor girl unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Karin-chan," the young Queen said in an almost happy tone. "My hand slipped. Try not to bleed all over the floor again or I'll make you clean it up." Looking over to a very red Naruto with a slight nosebleed, Hinata pulled a small rag out from between her breasts, causing them to jiggle a little, before wiping the blood away, ignoring the small fact that her future husband was having perverted thoughts at the moment because of a lustful second cousin's attempts at having sex said second cousin who was four years younger than her. "You need to get some sleep if we're going to make it to the Gremory Estate on time tomorrow morning for training, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked owlishly as Karin seemed to be mostly unconscious on the ground and the frying pan seemed to mysteriously disappear from Hinata's hands. By the time Hinata's words passed his ears, Naruto was smiling almost blissfully ignorant of what just happened in front of his eyes not more than a few seconds ago. "Of course, Hinata-chan. I am feeling a little tired. Can't train properly if you're tired, right?" Hinata giggled and nodded.

As Naruto was walking to his bedroom, Hanabi approached him and tugged on his shirt. Turning toward the girl, he noticed that she looked down and away from him, an indication that she was somewhat embarrassed about what she wanted to ask him. "Naruto-kun," she said firmly, "can Hinata and I...sleep in your room tonight?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Hinata and Hanabi often asked him to sleep over with him, but when their mother passed...

...Naruto nodded with a kind smile. "Of course, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said softly before planting a kiss on her forehead, causing her to light up like a firecracker. "It's been quite some time since we last had a sleep over, hasn't it?"

Hanabi nodded, her blush still refusing to go down. "I'll tell Hinata-onee-chan and we'll meet you in your room." With that, the blushing girl ran off to speak with Hinata about what she asked Naruto and the two couldn't help but squeal in delight. Hinata took Hanabi by the hand and dragged her off toward their room where they started trying on several nighties before finding two that both sisters liked before rushing back to the Master Bedroom where Naruto was waiting for them both.

Laying down in the middle of a King-size bed was Naruto, the black comforter wrapped around his body, leaving a lot to the imagination of the two girls. Hinata wore a lavender lace nighty and a slightly darker purple thong while Hanabi dressed slightly more conservatively, wearing a dark blue night gown and sky blue panties. Naruto, having heard the door open, blushed heavily as his eyes were allowed to roam the barely concealed bodies of the Hyuuga sisters. Hanabi looked almost embarrassed to allow Naruto to see her this way while Hinata seemed to either ignore his wandering eyes or allowing his eyes to wander across her voluptuous body. The Hyuuga twins walked over to Naruto's bed and crept in under the heavy comforter. Hanabi to his left, the direction his back was facing toward, and Hinata to his right, gently cuddling and curling her body into his.

The lights were clicked out and the trio said their good nights, though Naruto was nervous by having two beautiful women pressed up against his body. In spite of all this, Naruto stilled his nervousness and wrapped his arms around Hinata as Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto before sleep met the trio fairly quickly.

The next day, Naruto and his peerage were sitting in the garden of the Gremory Estate with Rias while Sirzechs and Grayfia were standing across for them. Sirzechs was smiling at them and Grayfia was standing by his side.

"As you all know, there are fifteen pieces in an Evil Piece set. Two Rooks. Two Knights. Two Bishops. A Queen. And eight Pawns. Now, what you might not know is that each of these pieces has special abilities unique to them. Rooks have powerful defense and strength. They act as tanks on the battlefield. Their only weakness is that they aren't very fast and anyone who is faster than them can easily avoid their blows and land their own until the Rook in question is incapacitated."

"Knights are renowned for their impressive speed," Grayfia said. "They usually use a weapon of some sort to improve their attacking capabilities. Usually a sword or a spear. Their weakness is their lack of strength and defense. A few powerful blows will put them out of commission."

"Next up are the Bishops," said Sirzechs, his eyes landing on Karin immediately. "Bishops have incredible magic ability and are typically used in support roles, provided they know some kind of healing magic or have a healing ability unique to them."

"Last, but certainly not least, is the Queen," Grayfia said. "The Queen has the abilities of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop. While most Queens focus on strengthening one skill above the others, I myself have managed to bring all of my skills to the level of those pieces who have trained their skills to their maximum level. It's why I have been granted the title of the Strongest Queen."

"That is about all there is to say about the Royal Pieces," said Sirzechs. "Our last piece is what most people believe to be the weakest piece. The Pawns. While they don't experience a powerful increase in skills like the other pieces do, they have an ability unique to them. It's the ability of Promotion. You see, like in chess, when a pawn reaches enemy territory, they can promote themselves to either a Bishop, a Rook, a Knight, or even a Queen. Similarly, a King, Naruto and Rias, can Promote a Pawn of their own free will to any of these roles in the middle of battle. This makes Pawns very valuable. Unfortunately, Pawns cannot be Promoted in the middle of a Ranking Exam, regardless of whether they are in their enemies territory or with their King's permission."

"Now, each Evil Piece has a set value to it," called Grayfia. "Queens are worth nine Pawns. Rooks are worth 5 Pawns. Bishops and Knights are both worth 3 Pawns a piece. These values are typically used when Devils trade pieces with one another."

Naruto nodded. He'd always been a surprisingly fast learner when people explained things to him, but he learned better by practicing than studying stuff from a book. "So if the Rook is the Tank, the Knight is the Calvary, the Bishop is the Spell-Slinging Mage, and the Queen is the Ultimate Balance, then the Pawn is a Jack of All Trades and a Master of None, right?" Sirzechs and Grayfia acknowledged it with a smile.

"You're a sharp tack, Naruto-kun," Grayfia noted. "Yes. While the Pawn may never be able to master all of the skills due to the constant shifting of their skill sets, they are still able to build up their skills to a sufficient degree that they can become the most well-rounded pieces in the game, capable of taking even the Strongest Queen by surprise."

"Now that you know about your roles, you should understand that there are three different ways to get stronger. The first is by performing contracts for humans. This is typically how newly turned devils get stronger," stated Sirzechs before going into the explanation.

"Contracts are usually given out through fliers by devils. These contracts are activated by a wish made either vocally or mentally by a human. This wish is imprinted on the seal on the flier, turning it red when it is used. The contracts themselves tend to be simply jobs. Mowing a person's lawn. Getting a cat out of a tree. Having a devil dress up in an outfit and pose for them. Stuff like that. However, there are occasionally people who will try to use these contracts in degrading and derogatory ways. Contracts that humans make involving having sex with a devil or getting the devil to provide other sexual services such as strip teases, lap dances, or other such services will not activate the seal on the contract and the contract will turn completely black and disappear into ash. The person who made the wish will have an invisible seal placed on their hands and any contracts that they touch will turn to ash."

"Now, by completing the contracts and getting the client to declare the wish fulfilled will grant the King and the servant who accomplished the task a very small boost in their devil powers. Contracts are the slowest way that devils use to get stronger, but it is by far the most commonly used method."

"The second method is to train and improve your skills," called Grayfia. "This is accomplished through rigorous methods. Casting spells until your magic reserves are almost completely drained is a method most Bishops, Pawns, and Queens use to increase their magic reserves and decrease the amount of mana needed to cast the spell until it becomes second nature and requires only a small amount of mana. Now, the more mana you place into the spell, the more powerful it becomes, but this is a double edged sword since if you place all of your mana in one blast, you would quickly become a sitting duck with nothing else to rely on."

"To train ones strength and endurance, sparring and exercise typically increases these attributes. However, skilled Rune Mages could create a rune that would increase the gravity on ones body, which would help to increase strength by making a devil's muscles work harder, thus increasing their strength. To train ones body to improve your defenses is much harder since it would normally require the devil in question to stand still and endure being physically assaulted. Neither of these methods are recommended since it would potentially cripple the devil in question without a healer to assist in the repair of the wounds the devil using these methods would undoubtedly suffer." The girls all seemed to pale, though Naruto appeared genuinely curious about the capabilities of Rune Magic.

"Speed training is as simple as running as fast as you can as far as you can before you get tired. Again, a special Rune known as the Resistance Rune could help you train this by making your body feel as if you were running through water, mud, or any sort of thick substance depending on the level of the Rune in question. While not as extreme as the Gravity Rune training method, it is still suggested to use extreme caution and not perform this sort of training without a healer nearby."

Sirzechs nodded at his wife's assessment. "Now, while training isn't as slow as contracts in helping devils get stronger, it is significantly more dangerous. The final method of increasing in strength is what we devils call the Rating Games. During a Rating Game, two devil Kings and their peerage face one another in combat. During this battle, no permanent injuries are sustained, but they are felt. The winner is the first one to force either the opposing King to surrender or to defeat the King in combat. Now, as it stands, Naruto and Rias are far too young to even begin to think about taking part in a Rating Game for several more years. Rating Games, however, while the most dangerous method, is the fastest way to rise through the ranks and become a High-Class Devil like Naruto, Rias, and me."

"If you perform well, even if your King is forced to surrender or is defeated, then you can still be considered for a promotion. A victory, on the other hand, would almost assure you of a promotion unless your performance was incredibly poor, you were 'killed' early on in the game, or you performed well at the cost of an ally or fellow servant," stated Grayfia calmly.

The group nodded, though their brains felt like they had been force fed information for the past few hours when in reality, it had only been fifteen minutes. "For now, that's enough educating you lot. Now, it comes down to some basic training. Normally, it wouldn't be fair for either Grayfia or me to train you, but since only Rias knows some of the basics after being trained by our father, Lord Gremory, I feel it only fair that we teach you some of the basics." Turning to his wife, Sirzechs seemed to gain an uncharacteristic seriousness to him. "Grayfia, my love. I trust you to train them as best you can. There is more that I have to teach Naruto about being a King and the responsibilities that comes with it."

Grayfia, shocked momentarily, nodded and ushered Rias, Karin, Yugito, Haku, Hinata, and Hanabi into the Gremory Estates before leading them to the training gym where they would begin to learn how to fight. Sirzechs took Naruto by the shoulder and led him away from the Gremory Estates before walking down an empty street. "Naruto," he said with a gravity that shook even Naruto. "As the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, you have to understand several things that should have been taught to you by your parents. Among those things are strategy, battle tactics, politics, much as I hate to believe that children your age need to be subjected to the brutality of backstabbing and back room politics. Your clan, from what I can remember of them, were very self-sufficient. They made friends and felt the need to blackmail Lords and Ladies of High-Class Families to increase ones standing to be lowly and pathetic. They made friends and close relations with other families, though the Gremory Clan was one of the few High-Class families they cared deeply for."

Naruto nodded. It was a disgusting thing, politics. It made good people vile and vile people the scum of the Underworld. Politicians could barely be trusted to keep their word when elected, and when they did, it always ended up benefiting the politician rather than the people who elected him/her. "Lord Hiashi has been teaching me a few things about politics from time to time."

Sirzechs seemed to grunt. "It would have been in his best interests to, Naruto. He knew you would be asking his daughters to join your peerage for a while now. By teaching you about politics, he helped both you and himself. It would have been foolish on his part not to teach you and allow you to fumble around in the dark while clans only interested in your power and wealth stole from you blindly. You should continue the lessons when you can spare some time between training and studying." The red haired devil pulled out a dusty old tome and blew on the cover before handing it to Naruto to examine.

Naruto, much to Sirzechs' amusement, sneezed as he walked through the thick cloud of dust he blew off the book before taking a closer look at it. "The Art of War by Sun Tsu? Who's that?"

"He was a brilliant strategist and military tactician. He wrote that book one day when I offered to assist him in one of the wars he fought in," Sirzechs said, smiling fondly as the memories seemed to float to the front of his mind. "In that book is some of the best information a King and a High-Class Devil such as yourself could ask for. Despite its age, the information within is still used by military leaders today. If you can commit that to memory, then nothing will be able to stop you save for a God or one of the Four Great Satans."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. This book meant a lot to Sirzechs. It was easy to see why. So, he swore to read it every night before going to bed. He didn't notice Sirzechs digging in his front breast pocket before pulling out three objects. Two of them looked to be notebooks, but the third looked like a heavy tome, far larger than the last one he gave the young boy. He weighed the decision to give them to Naruto in his mind before giving them to him.

Naruto looked at the two smaller books before flipping through a few pages and reading them. It took a few minutes before he realized what they were and who they belonged to. His hands began to shake violently and his breathing seemed to pause in his chest before wrapping his arms around the three tomes and hugging them tightly to his chest, afraid that if he let them go, they would disappear forever.

"Those are your parents' journals, Naruto-kun," Satan Red stated with a hint of sadness. "Originally, I was supposed to give them to you when you turned 18, but with the events that you've been through and the things you've discovered about yourself, I feel like you have the right to know your parents on a personal level instead of hearing stories about their adventures from Grayfia and me." He took a deep breath and quickly released it. "That larger tome...contains all of your parents work on understanding Rune Magic and Wind Magic, both fairly unknown magics in the Underworld. By practicing the things in that tome, I have no doubt that you can become a strong devil and a powerful King. It may even help you become a member of the Four Great Satans, huh?"

Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes and tears began to fall from his eyes. Putting the books in a backpack, Naruto ran over and wrapped his tiny arms around the elder devil's hips. Backing away from the stunned redhead, Naruto glared softly at Sirzechs. "If you mutter one word about that to Grayfia-onee-sama, I'll ask Karin to tie you down to a pole and continuously strike it with her Evil Spark spell until your heart stops and starts fifty times before untying you and making you walk around Lilith naked. Got it, Ero-jiji?"

Sirzechs Lucifer simply laughed and ruffled the young boys hair before walking off with his young ward.

As the two walked back to the house, Naruto had pulled out the Grimoire full of magic formulas and ideas that Kushina and Minato bounced off of one another. Somehow, everything seemed to make complete sense to him. Even when he tried to explain some of it to the Red Satan, the man seemed to get lost at one point or another. Naruto couldn't wait to practice the spells in the book at the Uzumaki Estates.

He had a lot of reading to do.

By the time they reached the front door to the Gremory Clan house, the two men could have sworn they heard electricity humming in the air around them followed by other odd sounds that could only mean something was being destroyed. Upon opening the door to the training room, Sirzechs seemed to be the unlucky recipient of a black lightning bolt to the face. Naruto, ignoring the groaning man's agony, walked up to the girls with a smile and waved to them.

"Hey, girls," he said fearlessly...in spite of just how close that black bolt of lightning came to hitting him. "How has your training been coming along?" Upon opening his eyes, he could see that Rias and Karin both had some scorch marks on their clothes where Yugito's blue fire had done some serious damage to their clothes. The fact that Yugito's hair was really frizzy and had sparks coming from it meant she got hit by a lightning bolt or two. The fact that Rias seemed to have been on the receiving end of the least amount of damage seemed to indicate she had either been the winner of their bout or she simply watched as Yugito and Karin went at it before a stray fireball hit her and started burning away her clothes. Somehow, Karin's clothes and Rias' clothes were barely holding on by a thread. Upon noticing Naruto was now in the room, Karin screamed and dashed over to him. It wasn't until she was halfway to him that her top 'mysteriously' seemed to tear the only piece that was hanging on, if only barely and Karin shoved Naruto's face deep into her breasts.

"Oh, Master," she wailed in agony. "It's been so hard trying to concentrate without you here to keep me company!"

Grayfia started to develop a sweat drop upon seeing Naruto begin to suffocate between Karin's massive (for her age) breasts. "You were doing fine until he showed up," she deadpanned.

Grayfia had been showing Haku all kinds of different ways to use her Ice Magic that the young Pawn hadn't thought of yet and Hinata was slowly developing her Magic and her Speed by forcing herself to cast spells while on the move and trying to be accurate about it. It was slow going, but progress was certainly being made. Karin, as a Bishop, had larger magic reserves. They were especially large because of her Vampire and Uzumaki Succubus heritage. While her Lightning Spells were nothing to laugh at, she had a slightly harder time using other Elemental Magics. However, upon practicing one of the few Healing Spells Grayfia knew, it was discovered that she had a knack for healing the wounds of others...in spite of preferring to create wounds rather than close them. Hanabi, surprisingly, wasn't very good with magic at all, contrary to her sister and the rest of Naruto's peerage. Even the simplest spell became a ticking time bomb in the loli Hyuuga's hands. Instead, she preferred speed and physical damage. While she wouldn't be winning any marathons or arm wrestling competitions any time soon, the young Hyuuga was making progress in combining the Rook's physical power with the Knight's unmatched speed.

Even Rias' progress was impressive, though that was mostly because she was simply improving on her skills. Still, progress is progress.

Grayfia just had to laugh seeing her husband's crimson hair standing on end and his face smeared in black soot while Naruto was being suffocated by his most...affectionate servant. It didn't escape her notice that Naruto genuinely loved his peerage and Naruto's peerage loved him. Sadly, Naruto had never known much about love. Yes. He acknowledged the Gremory Family as his own family and he cared deeply for them, but he grew up without a solid concept of what love was. It was what made his interactions with his love-struck peerage so amusing at time. Like now, when he was being suffocated by Karin's massive breasts and how her sister-in-law was on the verge of killing the overly affectionate Bishop.

After reviving Naruto from his...wet dream/incapacitated state, Naruto informed them about what Sirzechs had given him, leaving out some of the things he told him simply to keep the girls from worrying too much. Needless to say, Karin was happy to learn more about her distant cousin's mother and her husband. The Grimoire didn't interest her as much as the two diaries.

After a little more training, during which Naruto was seen reading the Grimoire in the corner away from the spell-slinging girls, Grayfia was happy to say that they had the basics down well enough to be able to train on their own. Leaving the Gremory home, Naruto and his peerage waved goodbye to Rias, Grayfia, and Sirzechs before heading to their own home. Karin had basically begged him to let her read Kushina's diary on the way home...

...to which he relented after she pressed herself against him and begged him in her sexiest voice.

She'd been reading the diary ever since he gave it to her. Surprisingly, she wasn't even hanging onto Naruto during the entire time. She was walking between Yugito and Hanabi at his back while Haku and Hinata flanked his sides. The trip home was fairly uneventful. Upon entering the house, Yugito, Hinata, and Hanabi all fell onto the large couch in the living room, exhaused both physically and mentally after the harsh training they had gone through. Haku and Karin were still able to stand and do their usual duties, though they too felt mental exhaustion due to learning new spells and ways to use their current repertoire of skills and spells.

For the rest of the day, everyone was just content to eat lunch and dinner and take the rest of the arduous day sitting down and relaxing, unaware of the trials that they would face in the distant future.


	4. Transfer Students at Kuoh Academt

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: Please don't make me say it again. I don't own either of these two series! I only just started watching High School DxD recently. I may get some facts wrong and I apologize, but this is what I know based off of what I've seen in both universes.**

Chapter Four: Transfer Students at Kuoh Academy: Welcome To School, Naruto Uzumaki!

It had been 8 years. 8 long years of hard work, training, and studying hard, Naruto Uzumaki and his peerage were standing alongside Sirzechs Lucifer. They looked up at the large group of buildings. Sirzechs spread his arms out wide with a grin on his face. "Welcome, Naruto-kun, to Kuoh Academy. To ordinary humans, this is a prestigious school turned co-ed only a few years ago. To devils like you and me, it's in the middle of devil territory, split between the Gremory, Sitri, and now, the Uzumaki Clans. This is where I, as the principal and chief member of the scholarship committee for the academy. As of today, you are transfer students from Tokyo Academy and second year students. Naruto-kun, you are in class 2A. It's an advanced studies program for students who are too smart for regular classes. It's the equivalent of being in class 3B as a second year student. Haku, Hinata, and Hanabi will be in class 2B. Yugito and Karin are going to be in class 3B."

The girls and Naruto nodded. "Now, traditionally, we have a few clubs that you can start as a way to hide your activities as devils. Think of it as a type of Headquarters, if you would. What kind of club would you like to start?"

Naruto placed a free hand on his chin. The boy was now 16 years old and his physique had changed significantly. He now towered over the girls at a height of 6 feet tall and his body showed signs of intense training. If anything, Sirzechs thought he now looked like a clone of his father. More so now than when he was a child. His blond hair was no longer a shaggy mop of blond spikes. It had now grown longer and ended in a medium length ponytail.

"I was wondering about making a Manga and Anime Club." Naruto's cheesy grin made Sirzechs laugh while the girls either giggled or rolled their eyes. Ever since Rias had introduced him to anime and manga, he'd become an otaku.

"That's great," the elder devil said, still having problems containing his laughter. Sadly, Naruto hadn't seen Rias in almost six years since she wished to start her studies in the human world for a while now and search for her peerage at the same time. "I'll just fill out the paperwork and have you enrolled and the Otaku Club will only need a club room to set you up in and you'll be able to start going to classes tomorrow. Alright?" Naruto and the girls nodded eagerly, though Naruto seemed off put by the club being called the Otaku Club. He preferred to call it the Anime and Manga Club.

The next day, students wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform were heading back to school for the first day of class. Friends spoke with one another on the way to class and it seemed like the groups were already beginning to form. Three kids in particular seemed to be bonding together well...

...of course, their main topic of conversation was breasts.

Naruto guessed that they were the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy. They got caught peeping on girls in the showers, openly undressing girls with their eyes, talking about breasts, and even declaring their ultimate life's dream of having a harem. If it were anyone else, they would have likely tried to ignore the conversation. Sadly, it was Naruto that heard them and he couldn't be more disgusted. To speak and treat women like something they could ogle all day and show off. It sickened him.

Walking beside Naruto was Hinata and Karin. The three of them were having a nice conversation while Yugito and Hanabi were walking a bit further back with Haku discussing various topics like Hanabi asking Haku to teach her how to cook and Yugito was simply discussing how nervous she was about potentially meeting new people and devils.

Very briefly, Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of red pass by a window in an old building a good distance from the school, but ignored it in preference of discussing potential devil recruits and the things they would be learning during the school year. Hinata did notice someone that she thought had potential. Naruto looked over to where she was looking and saw a sad girl with dark pink hair and bright emerald eyes walking with her head hanging down.

Excusing himself from his two friends, Naruto made his way to the girl and with a smile, decided to start up a conversation. "Hello," he said to her, causing her to jump in shock and mild fear. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," she said, blushing rather intensely as such an attractive boy approached her. "I'm sorry. My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm in class 2A."

Naruto smiled widely, causing the girl to blush even more. "My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in class 2A too. Isn't that great!" Her blush seemed to deepen upon hearing that the attractive guy talking to her was also going to be in her class. It also meant he was incredibly smart in addition to being so attractive.

"Do you see that," whispered some girls walking behind Sakura and Naruto. "I bet he's just being nice to her."

"Yeah," her friend said. "What kind of person would hang out with a freak like her? I bet she dies her hair pink to try and draw attention away from her massive forehead."

Naruto growled beneath his breath as he and Sakura could both hear the hurtful comments. Turning to his pink-haired friend, he felt something dig in his chest as he watched her run off with tears in her eyes. Hinata approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew how much it hurt Naruto to see people like that and to see how a snide comment from people who they didn't even know could devastate someone so easily.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," she whispered to him. "You'll get another chance to get to know Sakura-san."

Naruto sighed sadly. "I know, but people like them just get under my skin. They don't even know Sakura and yet, they still find the spite to judge her. Just because they're jealous of her."

The groups split up and went to their individual classes. Naruto did see Sakura again, but the girl just tried her best to avoid him. Eventually, lunch came quickly and Naruto saw Sakura again sitting alone on a bench eating a bento undoubtedly made by her mother. Sitting next to her and opening his own bento, he finally decided to speak his mind.

"Those girls earlier were wrong about you, Sakura-chan," he said, causing the poor girl to jump out of her skin. She looked at him, her eyes...bloodshot from crying this morning. "Those girls...all they did was pick on you for something they're jealous of."

"Like what," Sakura said, sniffling a little.

"You see, I don't think the Big Man upstairs would give you something without a reason. Personally, I think you have a beautiful forehead. It shows just how smart you really are. And your pink hair...reminds me of the cherry blossoms that bloom in spring. Memories like that make me really happy, ya know," he said without hesitation. Sakura seemed to giggle, but the blush that spread on her cheeks meant she was flattered and believed what he was saying was the truth.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto-san," she said, keeping her head down. "It's just...people have been saying that kind of stuff about me since elementary school. It's always gotten to me and I never was comfortable with my appearance. But you...you're so cool. You don't know me. You had no reason to approach me this morning. You just...did. I thought, just for a moment, that someone actually wanted to be my friend."

Naruto smiled. "Of course I wanted to be your friend, Sakura-chan. And I know a lot of other people who would want to be your friend too. Look around you," he said, causing her to turn and look at the other girls whispering about them behind their back. "Those girls are jealous that I'm talking to you. They would be willing to say anything about you just to make you feel bad or to think I'm just being nice to you for a bad reason. But the truth? The truth is that they're jealous I'm hanging out with you. Each and every one of those girls thinks they're attractive because they've been told that all their lives, but I think they're some of the ugliest girls I've ever met."

Sakura could feel tears of joy fall from her emerald eyes.

"Real beauty...is more than just skin deep. It isn't about having big breasts or a voluptuous body. It's about the connection between two people that brings about a bond of friendship," he points out, placing his hand over her heart and her hand over his. "You feel this bond between us? This is what real beauty is to me."

Sakura couldn't stop herself as she simply threw herself into Naruto's open arms and silently cried while hugging him close to her. Her C-Cup breasts pressed into his chest as her body seemed to match itself to his. He silently rubbed her back and whispered a few words that nobody could hear into her ear. After a few minutes, the two separated from one another. Sakura's eyes were even more bloodshot, but it was for a good reason.

"If you ever need to talk or want to hang out with me and my friends, come to the new Anime and Manga Club. I promise that my friends would love to meet you." Sakura looked like she was wondering something before a light hit her.

"You mean the Otaku Club, right," she asked kindly. Naruto's head seemed to fall and a storm cloud appeared over his head.

"I told that bastard to call it the Anime and Manga Club," he growled. "Calling it the Otaku Club makes it sound like a club of weird kids freaking out over anime porn."

"Not all otaku are like that, Naruto-kun," Sakura deadpanned.

"I know that, but when people hear the word 'otaku', they think of people like the Perverted Trio, who obsess over anime porn and glorify slutty girls with big breasts. That's not what my club is about," he shouted to himself, raising a fist into the air. "My club is for people who dream of piloting Gundams, launching Ki blasts from their palms, and fighting the forces of evil with magic!"

"Sadly, you're the only otaku member of the club," called Hinata as she bowed to Sakura. "It's so good to meet you, Sakura-chan. I'm one of Naruto-kun's friends, Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura's eyes roamed Hinata up and down, causing her to blush like a tomato and look away. Hinata was a very attractive woman with D-Cup breasts and an hourglass figure.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hinata-san," Sakura stated, but Hinata waved off the formality.

"Please call me Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan," she said kindly. "Naruto-kun has a good eye when it comes to making new friends. I hope to see you around our little clubhouse one day." Turning to look at Naruto, her smiled seemed to fade a little, but it still held an air of friendliness to it. "Naruto-kun, it appears as though you are needed at the Club. Karin-chan appears to have accidentally replaced your Psychic Academy mangas with something called Icha Icha Paradise."

Naruto sighed. "Can't you just burn the Icha Icha books? Those are the kinds of books that make people think our club is full of pervs." Hinata shook her head while Sakura looked abashed at how casually Naruto dismissed the Icha Icha series.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but it is technically a manga light novel series and Principal Sirzechs said that if we destroy them, then he'll cut funding for the club completely." Naruto groaned loudly.

"Just because I refuse to read it, he's making me keep it in the Club library." Turning to look at Sakura, he noticed her eyes shine brightly. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but this is something that needs my immediate attention. I would still love for you to come by after class...if only to get a look at how the club runs and to meet some new friends."

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Of course," she said immediately. "I mean, I'd love to visit your club, Naruto-kun, but I think we should get to class before the teacher marks us tardy." Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Go on ahead. I'll meet you in the class room in a minute." Sakura nodded and, after hugging Naruto one last time and thanking him for being her friend, she ran off toward their next period class. Once Sakura was gone, Naruto's eyes hardened a little. "So what was the real emergency, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "Apparently, there have been multiple sightings of Fallen Angels in the area. Something powerful has to be attracting them here."

Naruto nodded. "I see. There haven't been any attacks on humans or devils, so there's no reason to get involved yet. However, I do want you to keep an eye on their movements. It's difficult to imagine Fallen Angels congregating in the territory of three known High-Class Devil Clans without a purpose." He thought about something for a moment before an idea popped into his mind. "Also, I'd like Haku to keep an eye out on Sakura-chan. Before you showed up, when she was hugging me...I could feel something. Something strong. It may be nothing, but I have a feeling that it's a Sacred Gear...maybe even two."

Hinata's eyes widened. Sacred Gears were allegedly items handed down by the Biblical God to special humans he deemed worthy of them. Having one Sacred Gear, while not common by any length of the word, wasn't unheard of. However, if Naruto's suspicions proved right and she bore two Sacred Gears, there was no doubt Sakura would eventually become stronger.

"So you want her for your peerage?"

Naruto shook his head. "If I were like other devils, I wouldn't hesitate to add her to my peerage, but I don't want to pressure her into it. I want it to be her choice." Hinata nodded with a loving smile. Naruto was so kind-hearted about how others felt that he wouldn't force something to happen unless he had no other choice.

"Do you know what piece you want to give her?"

Naruto nodded, but said nothing more. Hinata pouted, but knew he wouldn't say more about the matter. "I'll go back to class and tell Haku to watch over Sakura-chan. Take care in class."

Naruto nodded and started to run to the classroom. By the time he arrived, the tardy bell still hadn't rung and the teacher said nothing more than to open up the Chemistry books to page 114.

By the time school was over, Sakura and Naruto were already walking to the clubhouse on the other side of the courtyard. Naruto opened the door and a bright light shone through the doorway and Naruto was grinning like a loon. "Welcome, Sakura-chan, to the Anime and Manga Club!"

Once the light died down, Sakura could see just how well-furnished the club room was. There were a dozen couches, chairs, and loveseats scattered throughout the room. Bookshelves were built against the wall that reached all the way up to the roof, each shelf filled to the brim with all kinds of manga from across the world. American Manga. Japanese Manga. Chinese Manga. Graphic novels as far as the eye could see. Sitting alone in a love seat was an absolutely radiant looking woman with long crimson hair and ruby red eyes reading quite intently what she recognized as Icha Icha: School Yard Days. She wore a very revealing black blouse that showed off a DD-Cup bust and a short plaid skirt that showed off the woman's well-toned legs followed by a pair of midnight black stiletto heels.

Sitting alone in one of the chairs was a young girl who looked remarkably similar to Hinata Hyuuga, though this girl had B-Cup breasts and wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform. Her black skirt showed off her shapely rear and a pair of long, luscious legs that made her drool a bit.

Hinata was in the far corner, sitting alone on a three person couch, watching Dragonball Z. Near Hinata's position was a beautiful woman who looked like a super model. She had long blond hair, like Naruto's, only tied into a ponytail. She wore a purple shirt that accentuated her D-Cup breasts and form fitting jeans that made her rear look firm and supple and her legs toned, yet luscious.

For a brief minute, Sakura truly believed she'd died and gone to heaven. The minute the doors creaked open, all of the occupants of the room turned toward them and smiled at them. Hinata paused the DVD at around the middle of the episode where Gohan gets kidnapped by his evil uncle and walked over to the pair.

Hinata's smile lit up the room. "Hello, Sakura-chan," the young woman said kindly. "I'm so happy to see you here. Allow me to introduce you to the current members of the Otaku Club."

"Anime and Manga Club," cried Naruto as he walked over to one of the walls and pulled out the first Rosario + Vampire manga book and began to read it silently.

"You already know myself and Naruto-kun, our president. Sitting on the couch reading the Icha Icha book is Karin Uzumaki," Karin smirked with a twinkle in her eye upon seeing Sakura's reaction to the title of the book she was reading. "Don't let her last name fool you, though. She and Naruto-kun are distant second cousins. She's also quite possibly the biggest pervert in the club."

Karin snorted at the cheap shot of calling her a pervert. She was a part succubus. It wasn't her fault she had a healthy sex drive...

...healthy for a nympho, that is.

"The brunette of our group is in the kitchen, preparing some snacks for the group. Her name is Haku Shitori. She's a serious masochist and often acts like Naruto's servant in private, but she's a normal girl in public." Sakura nodded to herself.

"Next up is the blond girl, Yugito Nii. She's a bit of a supernatural buff. Sometimes, she'll play the shamisen for us to provide a bit of an atmosphere." Yugito smiled at the pinket kindly before returning to her own book on mythical animals and demons of ancient Japanese history.

"Last, but not least, is my twin sister, Hanabi. She's our local tsundere lolicon, if you had to give her a special title." The other girls just giggled while Hanabi let out an indignant cry.

"Just because I don't have massive boobs like you doesn't make me a lolicon," she growled.

"Then that gothic-lolita dress you have in the closet at home belongs to one of your friends, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi blushed and puffed out her cheeks before walking over to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Naruto-buchou, Hina-nee-chan and the others are being mean to me and making fun of my small boobs."

Naruto, still reading his book, waved her off. "Hinata-chan, don't poke fun at Hanabi-chan. Hanabi-chan, there's nothing wrong with your boobs. They're fine the way they are."

Hanabi blushed and started to sputter nonsense while Hinata and the others just giggled away contentedly.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan," Sakura said with a blush of her own, pressing her hands into her B-Cup breasts. "Big boobs may be nice to look at, they can be a massive pain in the back sometimes."

Karin grinned a naughty smile and walked over to Sakura, bringing the pink-haired girl's hands up to her massive breasts. "So you like to look at other girls' breasts, Sakura-chan? Does that mean you play for the 'other team'?"

"Actually," Sakura stated without a fear of reprisal before gently massaging Karin's breasts, "I enjoy both sides of the fence. Boys have their pros and their cons, just like girls do. For a girl like me, I like boys for family, but girls are for fun."

Karin felt a shutter go up her spine as Sakura's magic hands worked wonders on her breasts. Looking over at Naruto, she moaned in slight ecstasy before giving him a pointed look. "Please tell me she's joining the club," she begged him. "Please! I love this girl! Can we keep her?"

Naruto chuckled at his cousin's reaction, though he was surprised that Sakura came out so soon after meeting the group with a curve ball like being bisexual and being somewhat of a pervert. However, that seemed to be a good thing. It meant that she trusted them with a secret like this. "Sorry, Karin-chan. It's up to her. I'm not going to force her to join simply so you can have a friend to play house with." Naruto looked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you are more than welcome to come here after school cuts out. You don't have to join the club immediately. Give it some thought and get to know the members first before giving me a straight answer. Okay?"

Sakura nodded and ran over to him, giving him a big hug. "I'm so glad you talked to me today and I'm so happy having friends like you and your club. I'll see you all around school later. My mom's gonna freak out if I'm not home in half an hour."

Naruto nodded and the girls each said their farewells to the young girl before she took off with her backpack slung over her right shoulder. Hinata and Karin approached him, though Karin wrapped herself around Naruto's right arm. "Did you get it in her backpack, Naruto-kun," asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded. "The flier is in her backpack, placed as a bookmark in her math book. It was easy enough. Now, we have a way of keeping an eye on her in addition to Haku-chan. Now all we have to do...is wait."


	5. Date With a Devil

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Get over it.**

**Author's Note: Okay. I really appreciate you guys and gals reading, alerting, and placing this story in your favorites list. I don't usually do Author's Notes unless I feel something needed to be further explained or because of a review that pissed me off. Now, I got a very odd review about my 'breaking' Sakura. Several points were raised and I intend to explain my reasoning. Number one: Sakura went from absolutely Hinata (reserved, shy, lacking self confidence) to groping Karin. Have any of you ever met someone, even if for only one moment, that helped you out, befriended you, and you just wanted to hope for a brief second that they would accept you that you were willing to put yourself out there as who you were? That's what I wanted to do with Sakura. I wanted to have Naruto help her build some level of self confidence, enough so that she felt she would be accepted by him and his friends/harem...no matter what kind of person she was or what she was into. I've personally experienced such feelings with a few of my previous girlfriends and they accepted me after putting myself out there with them. Number two: Sakura's potentially having two Sacred Gears. Did I say they were both Longinus Gears? Did I say they were both the strongest gears I could find and just threw them on her? For all we know, for all I know, I could just stick her with two 'common' Sacred Gears like Twice Critical (NOT Boosted Gear!) and Night Reflection! I never intended to completely break the story with a single character (Sakura) like they did with Issei. Face it. You wanna talk about breaking the story, look at Issei before you judge my characters.**

**Sorry if this rant took up a lot of time, but I felt it needed to be said. Once again, thank you all for reading and giving me a healthy amount of criticism. By doing this rather than flaming me, it helps me grow as a writer and as a person.**

**Thank you and enjoy this chapter of Rise of the Uzumaki Clan.**

Chapter Five: Date With a Devil: What Did I Do To Deserve This?

It had been a month since school at Kuoh Academy started and a certain trio of students were talking to one another as they laid on the hill just a little bit away from the school. They were discussing something, though what they were discussing...

"I gotta say. Boobs are the best thing ever," sighed one of the boys. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His bald friend raised his fist with his eyes closed.

"You and me are on the same page, my man," he claimed in an almost bored manner.

"Me too," said their other friend with black hair as he adjusted his glasses, "but it's pointless."

The young boy with brown hair sat up and looked across the courtyard. "Matsuda, Motohama. Can you explain to me why we enrolled in this school again?"

"Like you don't know," said Matsuda, the bald one. "Up until a few years ago, this school was nothing but chicks."

"We had to take advantage of this male-to-female ratio," claimed Motohama, the boy wearing glasses. "Also, the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous!"

"Poon as far as the eye can see! We figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damned thing," shouted Matsuda as images of the beautiful female students flooded his mind. "We'd be drowning in that stank!"

"Our very own HAREM," cried the brown-haired boy as he clenched his fists and looked like he'd won the lottery.

"HELL YEAH! We were going to have casual unprotected sex with hot chicks and then never call them again," shouted Matsuda as he struck his own pose.

"That was the plan anyway. Here we are in up against the spring semester of our second year and between the three of us, we don't even have one girlfriend."

"What's the point. It'll never happen," said Motohama lamely.

"No. We can't give up now! It's not too late for us!"

As they were talking, a young boy, just a little younger than them, was walking by. He had golden blond hair and deep azure eyes. To the trio, he had a child-like quality to his appearance. He wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform that boys were required to wear. As he walked past the trio, a trio of girls began jogging up to him.

"Naruto, wait up," called the middle girl, a brunette with soft brown eyes, as her two friends, a raven haired girl with purple-blue eyes and another brunette with a lighter tint to her hair and dark brown eyes approached him together. "What are you doing right now?"

"Yeah," called the raven-haired girl. "You maybe wanna go sing Karaoke with us?"

Naruto smiled kindly and closed his eyes. "Sorry, ladies," he said sincerely. "My club's having a meeting soon and I really have to go. Maybe some other time?"

The girls, while a tad disappointed, squealed in delight as hope still existed for the chance to hang out with one of Kuoh Academy's Gentlemen, before running off to class. Motohama adjusted his glasses and looked up at the young blond as he left.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said plainly. "Class 2A, an advanced class for super geniuses. He's only 15 years old, but practically every girl in school wants to sex him up. He's the president of the Otaku Club."

"And every guy wants to mess him up," said Matsuda, raising a fist in fury.

"That tool," cried the brown-haired boy. "I don't get it! Just because he's hot, sexy, really smart and the coolest guy in school in spite of being an otaku, they all want to rub up on Naruto!"

"He sucks so much less than we do," cried Motohama as tears ran down his face.

"Life really does blow sometimes,"called the brunette as a small cloud of depression found its way over his head.

Matsuda looked at his watch before shouting to his friends, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

"Gonna be late for what," said his two friends curiously.

A perverted look and a thumbs up was all that needed to be seen.

Moments later...

"Murayama's jugs are freaking huge," shouted Matsuda excitedly.

"33/28/32," recited Motohama with perverse joy.

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy," called Matsuda again.

"31/26/31," squealed Motohama as the perverse tone in his voice reached a new pitch.

"I found this yesterday," said Matsuda. "I call it the Tit Hole!"

"Good job, Matsuda," Motohama said proudly as they continued to peek as their butts rubbed against one another through the tiny hole.

"Guys," called the brown-haired youth as he proceeded to pry Matsuda away from the peep hole. "No fair! It's my turn!"

As the two continued to comment, the brunette's grunts could be heard from within the changing room.

Murayama, a brunette with hard brown eyes, covered herself quickly. "What was that," she exclaimed.

At that point, Motohama and Matsuda knew the jig was up and hauled ass, knocking their brown-haired friend to the ground only to be confronted by the entire Kendo squad wielding their shinai in a threatening manner.

"Well, well," said Murayama, her eyes seeming to hold no sense of mercy as she gazed down at the pervert before her. "What a surprise."

"No. Wait," the boy tried to beg. "Don't hurt me."

"Issei, you perv," called Katase as the group proceeded to beat him senseless. After a few moments, the sound of shinai striking barely-protected flesh stopped and Issei looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki standing behind the girls smiling as though he hadn't just seen a pervert being beaten.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said in a soft tone, catching the girls' attention momentarily. Katase and Murayama seemed to acknowledge his presence if their rush to his side meant anything. "I was wondering if any of you had seen Hanabi-chan lately. You see, we had a club meeting and she didn't show up, so I got worried she was running late or something. Since I know you both are good friends of hers, I was wondering if you'd seen her lately."

Katase sighed longingly. "You're such a good person, Naruto-kun. Hanabi got called to the Principal's office just a few minutes ago. You just missed her."

Naruto sighed tiredly before perking up again. "Well, if you wouldn't mind helping me out, could I ask one of you to escort me back to the club? You see, some of the girls around here have been becoming more aggressive as of late, but if you're busy doing something right now, I can understand."

Murayama nodded before smacking Issei one final time with her shinai. "We'd be happy to protect you until you reach the Anime and Manga Club, Naruto-sempai!"

Naruto waved off the formality. "Please, Murayama-chan. Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. We're in the same grade, after all, and I was never one for formalities between friends."

Kaname and Murayama seemed to fall into a stunned silence. "You...you really consider us your friends, Naruto-kun," called Kaname first.

Naruto nodded. "Even though we don't know a lot about one another and we rarely meet up, we formed a bond between us in that short amount of time. You both watch over Hanabi-chan and she's one of my closest friends just as she is one of yours. This bond that connects our hearts to one another starts out frail and easily broken, but as we spend time getting to know one another, that bond between us grows stronger with each passing moment." Naruto scratched his head nervously, unaware that the entire Kendo Club and Issei were looking at him in awe. "At least, that's what I'd like to believe."

Kaname and Murayama could feel a blush forming on their cheeks as they slowly brought a hand to their hearts. "I think you're right, Naruto-kun," called Murayama softly.

Kaname nodded. "Me too." The pink-haired girl giggled. "You can be incredibly wise when you want to be, Naruto-kun. You have a gift when it comes to speaking to others."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "I appreciate your honesty. Now, would you like to join me on the trip to my club?"

The girls nodded fiercely before linking their arms with his before walking together toward the Anime and Manga Club aka. the Otaku Club, determined to keep his fan girls at bay.

A little while later, Issei was talking to his friends about what had happened mere minutes ago to Motohama and Matsuda, though not before ranting at them about his beating and not getting the chance to see flesh and blood naked breasts with his own eyes. Even Motohama and Matsuda seemed shocked that simply by arriving on the scene, Naruto may have prevented Issei from suffering even more at the hands of those violent women.

It was around that point in time that Issei saw a beautiful girl with long, flowing red hair and big, bountiful breasts looking out the window of one of the club rooms before disappearing when he tried to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Who was that girl," Issei asked his friends. The two looked up and saw the same thing Issei did.

"I'm not surprised you don't know," said Motohama. "Her name is Rias Gremory. She's one of the foreign exchange students from Europe. 39/23/35. She's one of the most beautiful girls in school, but don't get your hopes up. A girl like her would never talk to a guy like you. No offense."

"None taken," Issei mumbled listlessly, almost as if he hadn't heard his friend insult him. He knew for a fact that what the four-eyed 'wonder' said was true. A girl like that, a perfect 10, would never in their lifetime speak to a 3 like him under normal circumstances.

Occult Research Club...

A young woman with crimson hair that looked like a cascade of blood flowing from the top of her head. She wore the standard women's Kuoh Academy uniform, though her impressive bust size seemed to threaten to burst forth from the blouse. She was looking down at a chess board with white and black pieces scattered about in a haphazardly way. A few of the pieces, however, were a glowing red.

"Akeno," Rias stated. "Who was that boy? The one in the middle of the group down there?"

Akeno Himejima, a beautiful girl comparable to Rias, had long black hair that looked to be woven from silk and deep purple eyes. She had a contemplative look adorning her face as she tried to recall the information. "His name is Issei Hyoudou, I believe. He's from class 2B. He's also a shameless pervert," Akeno stated, though the last part she said with a giggle. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

Rias frowned before moving a piece down the board. "Checkmate." Akeno looked down with a pout as she tried to look for more moves to make, but found none. "It was a good try, but your trap was a little bit too obvious." Without warning, Rias walked over to a glass door and began taking off her clothes before walking in and starting to take a shower. "Anyway, I'm not interested in him like that, Akeno. I'm already taken. Its just that I felt something about him..."

"Do you want me to ask Koneko-chan to observe him then, President," Akeno asked.

"Yes. I'm curious about him," Rias said with finality in her voice.

Akeno nodded before turning to gather a clean set of clothes for Rias to wear, but paused mid-step. "When are we finally going to meet Naruto-kun and his Peerage, President?"

"Soon enough, though there is one thing I'm worried about when we do meet."

Akeno took the clothes as Rias exited the shower. "What's that?"

"Naruto's Power," Rias stated simply. "I wonder how Koneko will take it when she finds out."

Akeno winced. She remembered how they first met Koneko. Her sister, Kuroka, had become incredibly strong and was practically a master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Some people even said she was stronger than her master, a powerful devil in his own right. One day, Kuroka killed her master and was labeled as a SS-Class Stray Devil for her crime. Fearing Koneko would do the same, they were about to execute her until Rias made her her Rook and took responsibility for whatever would happen. Since then, Koneko was afraid to use Senjutsu in fear of hurting those close to her, so she shut herself off from expressing herself on the outside.

To find out that someone may have had the power to prevent that incident from happening. It would destroy any trust she may have had in Naruto and build a large wall between them.

"I see what you mean," Akeno said sadly.

Rias nodded as she finished putting on the last touches. "For now, I'm just happy knowing Naruto's been doing well and that his peerage is steadily growing." Akeno looked at Rias, confused about what she was talking about. "That Sakura Haruno girl. I can tell already he wants to make her a member of his peerage, but there is something keeping him from doing so."

As Akeno nodded, she looked out the window and spotted Naruto walking to his next class with an extremely clingy redhead hanging onto his arm. "Erm...President? Does Naruto know any other girls with red hair other than yourself?" Rias nodded. "Well, I think she's hanging onto him on their way to class right now."

Almost in a flash of crimson, Rias was at the window and looked down at Naruto and the girl hanging all over him. Her hand quickly became covered in a red and black aura and her eye began to twitch. "Karin," she growled. "I can't believe she would still be all over him...in a public area, no less! Does she not care about his reputation in school?!"

For a brief instant, Rias and Akeno could have sworn they saw Karin looking their way with a smirk and a faint black spark ignited from her hand.

"That bitch even has the gall to taunt us," Rias cried indignantly.

"President," Akeno stated. "You're about to destroy the window with your Power."

Rias took notice and began to control the power until it faded from view, but that didn't mean she controlled her temper. She would get her revenge against that woman if it was the last thing she did.

Meanwhile...

Classes were finally over and Issei Hyoudou was standing on the bridge alone. The sun was beginning to set and the sky turned a brilliant shade of orange yellow.

"Excuse me," called a female voice from across the bridge. Issei looked over and his heart began to sink into his stomach. This girl was probably one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. He long black hair and soothing violet eyes made him think of her looks as exotic. The odd thing was that she wore a uniform from a school he didn't know. "I'm sorry, but are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei nodded hesitantly. He'd never been approached by such a bombshell of a girl in his entire, pathetic life, but now here one was actually talking to him. "I was wondering, that is, if you don't have any plans..."

The way she blushed seemed to light up Issei's world. "Would you please go out with me?!"

If Issei was stunned a pretty girl was talking to him, he was now in a 'Warning: Hot Chick Asked Me Out' coma. Sadly, he didn't think anything was odd. (OMG. How stupid can one person be!)

So...he did what any normal person would do when asked out by a smoking hot (totally gonna kill him painfully) chick asked them out.

He nodded dumbly and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

The girl giggled, only making his ability to resist her even more difficult. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded dumbly as she kissed him on the cheek before taking off with a wave.

As he went home, hopping, skipping, and jumping for joy, he didn't notice a pink-haired girl being asked out by a blond-haired girl dressed in the same uniform as the girl who asked him out.

"So, Sakura-chan," the blond-haired girl with shimmering blue eyes said, a massive blush appearing on her face. "I enjoyed our date tonight. I especially love this purple scrunchie you bought me."

Sakura Haruno blushed as her girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka from Tokyo Academy, gave nothing but praise to her for their wonderful date earlier. "I didn't do everything, Ino-chan," Sakura said meekly. "You should really meet Naruto, my friend. He gave me those reservations for that restaurant and the tickets for the movie."

Ino smiled widely. "This Naruto guy sounds like a really cool person. I wouldn't mind meeting him, if you wouldn't mind introducing us? We can even do it tomorrow before we go out on another date."

Sakura nodded eagerly. "I know he'd love to meet you! I'll see if you can come over tomorrow afternoon to hang out in the club room. I want Naruto to meet my...girlfriend." Sakura blushed heavily, matching her hair color with ease. "I still can't believe this is happening to me. I actually have a girlfriend and a lot of good friends and it's only been a month since school started. It seems so surreal."

Ino sauntered over to Sakura and wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist, pressing her bust into Sakura's own developing bust. "How's this for surreal, Sakura-chan," she whispered before planting a light kiss on the pinkette's lips. There was no resistance as the peck turned into a fairly heavy make out session. Almost fifteen minutes later, the two separated from one another before Ino said she had to go home before her parents started to worry. Sakura nodded before she began to dance her way to the small apartment she lived alone in.

As she slept, dreams of better days in her future ran rampant through her mind as she only hoped that tomorrow would be better still.


	6. Two Resurrections, One Night

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Sue me...if you dare!**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of my fellow writers, authors, and readers for reviewing my stories. I will admit, it's been rough. I'm trying to balance the Naruto world with the High School DxD world. Initially, I was going to make Naruto's peerage/harem from all Naruto world girls, but I've had a slight change in heart since then. Now, I'm looking to make it about 50/50. So...out of 15 pieces, only one will get 2 pieces. Whether that is a Naruto girl or a HSDxD girl has yet to be decided. That means 8 Naruto girls and 6 HSDxD girls. I know what you're probably thinking. 'Rave! Why have 8 Naruto girls and only 6 HSDxD girls?' It's because I just don't have the heart, except in one case because I kinda planned it, to break up the peerages of other devils. That, however, doesn't mean that people from other peerages won't be in Naruto's harem. I, personally, have typed up the girls I want Naruto to hook up with and how he'll hook up with them. Don't ask me who and how because I won't tell. I want you to be surprised. Frankly, I may scatter some Naruto characters throughout the story, but it will be incredibly limited in their roles.**

**Thanks for reading and continue to review. If you flame me, don't expect me to answer your review. Chances are...I'll just delete or report them. Especially if you are flaming me as a guest. That just means you're a coward and I don't waste my time with cowards.**

Chapter Six: Two Resurrections, One Night: Welcome to Devils' Anonymous!

It was now the morning after and Issei did something that stunned his two friends into absolute silence...

...he showed Yuma Amano to them and introduced her as his girlfriend. After some comments about being able to get a girlfriend like Yuma by not jerking off so much, he and Yuma left to enjoy the day in the presence of the other before having to go to class.

At around noon, Yuma and Issei were eating lunch with one another while two other girls, Ino and Sakura, ran toward the Otaku Club. Upon knocking, the door opened and Haku, wearing her traditional French Maid outfit, greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," she said with a warm, refreshing smile. "What can I do for you?"

Ino was stunned in silence, though for a different reason than Sakura would believe. "is Naruto in? I wanted to invite Ino-chan, my girlfriend, to him and thank him for what he did for us last night."

Haku nodded. "Of course. Let me fetch Master for you both. He'll be here shortly." Haku twirled around and proceeded to walk toward Naruto's room.

Ino looked at Sakura oddly, quirking an eyebrow at the odd behavior. "Master?" Sakura just giggled.

"Well, Haku's a bit of a masochist and often refers to Naruto as 'Master' or sometimes 'my Lord', though that last one is rare and I've only ever heard her call him that once since I've known the club members. There's also a sadomasochist, Karin, who calls him 'Master', but she's usually trying to have sex with him," Sakura said as though it were an every day occurance while Ino had a different feeling as to why two of the club members called him 'Master'. Even now, she was fighting her instincts to run from the massive amount of energy condensed in the room.

_'I can't believe it,'_ Ino shouted to herself mentally. _'Sakura-chan is friends with Devils!? Our mortal enemies!?'_

For Ino, it was a hard choice. Either excuse herself from Sakura's presence and leave to inform her superiors...or stay here and hope that the Devils who resided here didn't find out she was a Fallen Angel. Her girlfriend and someone she cared for...or survival. Girlfriend. Survival.

She hoped following her heart didn't bite her in the ass later on down the line.

It didn't take long for Haku to come back down, following a young boy with short, spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He wore the traditional Kuoh Academy uniform with black dress shoes. There wasn't a moment after seeing Ino that his body reacted to her presence.

Sakura ran through the door and wrapped Naruto in a friendly hug before kissing his cheek and thanking him for all of his support before dragging him over to Ino, who was nervously sweating.

"Naruto-kun," she said kindly. "This is Ino-chan, my girlfriend. Ino-chan. This is Naruto-kun, the president of this club and the person who gave me the confidence to go out with you last night."

Naruto extended his hand to Ino, who hesitantly took it. "So you're the young woman who my dear friend is so easily flustered simply by mentioning in passing. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I've been asking Sakura to bring you over before your big date, but alas, she thought I would try to steal you from her."

Sakura and Ino both blushed, though only Sakura hit Naruto in the arm jokingly. "I did not. I just didn't want you and the rest of the club to scare her off."

Naruto chuckled lightly before looking up at the clock hanging over the mantle. "Sakura-chan, I believe you're about to be late to your 5th period Science class. Better hurry. Don't want you to get detention, now do we?"

Sakura bowed her head to him and rushed out the room, leaving Ino and Naruto alone. "Well, I've got classes to attend to at Tokyo Academy, so I'll just..."

"Please, Ino-chan," Naruto said gently. "I know you're a Fallen Angel and I know you know I'm a Devil, but there's no need for us to be enemies."

Ino's eyes turned icy in an instant, but Naruto raised his hands in a mock way of saying he surrendered. "What do you want, devil?"

"Truthfully," he asked, to which Ino nodded. "I want Sakura to be happy."

"You're lying," Ino growled.

Naruto shook his head. "Look into my eyes, Ino." Ino did as he asked. "All I really care for is that my friends and loved ones are truly happy." For all of Ino's experience, she couldn't believe that the Devil in front of her was actually telling the truth. She was always taught that Devils were deceivers and liars. It felt, for a brief instant, that she had been completely disarmed.

"I value Sakura's happiness, as well as the happiness of all of the members of my peerage, above my own. When we first met, Sakura was so sad. People who never got to know her taunted her and bullied her emotionally. It was sickening. It took a while, but the two of us became friends and I invited her to my club to meet the members of my peerage. Very quickly, she became friends with all of the girls here. They care for her happiness and safety just as much, if not more so, than I do."

Ino looked dumbfounded. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Naruto chuckled dryly. "Maybe it's because I trust you. Maybe it's because I can see the lengths you would be willing to go through to keep her safe. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you and Sakura-chan are dating. That she likes you...maybe even loves you and I can't bare the thought of ripping that away from her just because Fallen Angels and Devils have never gotten along."

"So you're just going to let me keep dating Sakura even though I'm a Fallen Angel," she asked suspiciously.

"Truth be told, yeah. Sakura's a nice girl who puts everything she has into something she's interested in. I'm sure you've noticed as you were practically playing tonsil hockey last night," he said with a knowing smirk. Ino had the decency to blush at the accusation. "As long as you keep her safe and happy, we'll never have bad blood between us, okay?"

Ino nodded. "Thanks, Naruto-san," she said. "You know, this is my first time...meeting a devil, I mean. You're really different than what I was trained to expect from your kind."

"And I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of meeting such a beautiful Fallen Angel when I was told they look like ugly crows growing up. I'm glad to say that neither of our preconceptions of the other are no longer valid." Ino's blush grew deeper than she thought possible.

"Are you sure you're not trying to steal me from Sakura-chan, because it might be working," Ino joked before sharing a bout of laughter with Naruto and Haku. "Take care of Sakura-chan for us, will you? And if she ever decides on joining the club, you have exclusive following rights to join as well. The Uzumaki name may not hold as much clout as it used to, but it would be enough to protect you should you need it."

Ino bowed politely. "Thank you. I'm happy Sakura-chan introduced us and I'm happier to call you friend, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, but waved off the formality. "Before you leave, if something should ever happen to Sakura, I placed one of my fliers in her backpack without her notice. Do not hesitate to use it when or if something happens." Ino nodded before sprinting back to Tokyo Academy to start her first set of classes at third period.

As soon as class ended, Sakura and Ino met one another at the bridge and spent the entire day hanging out all over town. They hit up the arcade, lingerie stores, the movies. Everywhere they wanted to go, they went and had a blast. As the sun was setting, Sakura insisted on walking Ino home...mostly because it wasn't too far from her own apartment. It was as they were passing by the fountain in the middle of town that they saw a woman with a pair of jet black wings and a very skimpy black leather outfit with long black hair and purple eyes had just thrust a spear made out of some kind of energy directly into the stomach of a young boy Sakura recognized immediately.

"Issei," she shouted before running toward the downed boy.

"So I see you finally brought your target, Yamanaka," the raven-haired woman said with no hint of remorse in her voice. "Kill her and we can go home. I'm tired of this disgusting place."

"What the hell did you do, Raynare," Ino shouted, her eyes wide in panic as she observed Sakura trying to save the boy's life, but realized it was in vain. "I wasn't told anything about KILLING!"

Sakura must not have been paying attention to the conversation...or she simply was too busy trying to save Issei's life to understand. Raynare looked at the girl with narrowed eyes before realizing what had happened. "You fell in _love_ with that pathetic girl, Yamanaka?! How sickening can you get! If you ever want to see your mother alive, you'll kill her now!"

"NO," Ino shouted before unveiling a pair of silver-gray wings. Her school uniform tore to shreds and was replaced with a purple strip of leather covering her nipples and pulling her breasts firmly against her chest to prevent bouncing too much. Her skirt ended up becoming a matching purple thong followed by a pair of black fishnet stockings and purple stiletto heals that went up to mid calf. A lavender spear of energy appeared in her hand before she tossed it at her Fallen Angel mentor, who easily dodged it. "Sakura-chan means the world to me. I'm not about to let that get taken away by you, Raynare!"

Raynare watched in interest as Ino summoned a few dozen spears of energy before mentally launching them at her, one after another. Each spear sliced through the sky toward their target at different speeds, different angles, and different numbers. By the time Ino's fifteenth spear had been tossed manually, a fine sheet of sweat was running down her face. Raynare, unfortunately, had dodged all of the incoming spears with ease.

Raynare snorted. "So pathetic. Fifteen is your limit? When I was your age, I could do fifty," she taunted the blond, unaware that said blond was smirking.

"Crush," Ino whispered before clenching her open palm into a fist. Without warning, Raynare was practically skewered by fifteen spears that had somehow surrounded her in a large bubble, but they were deflected and destroyed by two spears that Raynare spun around, slashing at the incoming spears with expert precision.

However, she missed one. That one stabbed her in the right shoulder. The relapse in pain caused her to release one of her spears, dispelling it into fine dust. Raynare seemed to finally be seeing red as she created a much larger spear and sent it flying toward Sakura without hesitation. Ino tried to lunge at it...to intercept it or even protect Sakura from it using her body as a shield, but she was too tired and drained. The spear now protruded from Sakura's stomach, much like Issei's wound, though much larger. Ino crawled to her friend, unaware that Raynare was making a hasty retreat.

Ino, mindful of the last thing Naruto had spoken to her about, dug through the backpack of Sakura Haruno and found the flier the blond Devil had mentioned. She crossed her fingers and made a wish. A wish that she had no doubt Naruto heard because not more than thirty seconds later, a red circle of light radiated from around them and Naruto Uzumaki was now standing in the center of it, radiating a power and warmth that filled the Fallen Angel with hope.

"Naruto," Ino said through the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I tried to save her, but I wasn't strong enough." Naruto nodded in understanding before focusing on the dying friend before his very eyes.

"I know I said I'd allow you to make the choice to join my club, Sakura-chan," he said solemnly. "Sadly, that choice has already been made for you." Naruto fished in his pockets and pulled out a red Rook. "Rise, Sakura Haruno. From this point forward, you are going to be my servant until I release you from this contract." With that, the Rook floated down and melded into Sakura's body. Her wound healed on its own as if she never suffered a fatal wound. Sakura's B-Cup bust seemed to expand into the mid C-Cup range. Her body grew taller and her body structure seemed to extend itself to accommodate the increase in power, endurance, and strength that came with becoming a Devil.

Ino looked on and wrapped her arms around Sakura's unconscious body as tears of joy flooded down her cheeks. "Thank you," Ino whispered to her girlfriend's savior.

Naruto nodded. "Take her to her apartment, Ino. I'm sure you know where it is by now. When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at the club immediately tomorrow morning. I'll have the principal excuse her from all classes today due to sudden illness. If she asks about tonight, tell her that we'll discuss it tomorrow when she gets to the club. Okay?"

Ino nodded and took off flying into the night sky. Naruto waited until a red circle appeared behind him and turned around, knowing who it was coming to Issei's rescue. It didn't take long for Rias Gremory to arrive on the scene and revive Issei with all 8 of her Pawns, though four of them were glowing oddly.

"Hello, Rias-chan," Naruto said, startling the girl and causing her to spin around to gaze into the face of her best friend. "It's been a while since we last spoke."

Rias blushed a bright crimson, though it wasn't visible in the dead of night. "Too long, Naruto-kun."

Rias rushed him and wrapped him in a hug, unaware that her now fully developed breasts were causing Naruto to blush like a kid who kissed someone for the first time. Stepping away from Naruto, Rias could easily see just how much he'd grown since she last saw him. He stood at around five feet eleven inches tall and lost a good portion of his baby fat, giving him an incredibly lean body frame. Naruto already knew what was different about his best friend without having to look too hard at her. It was plain to see how Rias had developed from the flat-chested girl with slightly chubby cheeks to a super model with a bust to match or even rival Karin's own.

"So, Rias-chan," Naruto said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them. "How have your studies been going these past six years?"

Rias nodded. "Pretty well. I've already got a few people to join my peerage, though I will admit that I don't have nearly as many as you do, Naruto-kun. I've only got 4 active with one that had to be sealed away because his power was so dangerous to him and those around him."

Naruto nodded. He knew the essential circumstances that led her Bishop to being sealed and, while he didn't like it, he did admit that it needed to be done. "I'm glad to hear you made friends aside from me and my peerage, Rias-chan. Karin often suggested that you had mysteriously died trying to revive a single demon for your peerage! Isn't that silly of her."

Rias' eye twitched in held back anger. So Karin thought she was that pathetic, huh? It wouldn't be long before she fixed her wagon for good. For now, she gave a fake laugh, one that sounded oddly evil with a hint of psychotic glee behind it. "How silly indeed. I can't wait to show everyone how much stronger I've gotten with the help of my peerage."

An idea seemed to pop into Naruto's mind and he snapped his fingers suddenly. "That's a good idea, Rias-chan. You can bring your peerage over to my club house and we'll have a meet-and-greet!"

Rias clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea! That way, we can get to know one another just in case we end up needing the other group's help on a contract!"

Naruto nodded before pulling out his cell phone. "Let's exchange numbers. In case you need some help, it would be easier to call me than it would be to summon me via a contract. Right?"

Rias nodded and the two exchanged phone numbers before deciding to get back to their duties. "I'll go ahead and take this lump back to his house before heading home myself."

"And I am pretty tired after everything today. Good night, Rias-chan," he said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead like he used to do before she left to continue her studies among humans and gather members for her peerage. Rias blushed, but not before using a summoning circle to transport Issei home followed by another one that brought her back to the Occult Research Club.

Naruto simply began to walk back to the club house, preferring to enjoy the pleasant evening...minus the formerly blood-soaked fountain area. A gentle breeze blew across the street. It took about thirty minutes, but he was able to make it back to the clubhouse without incident.

As he opened the doors, Naruto could feel something off almost immediately. Extending his senses, he walked through the door and locked it behind him. As he walked into the club room of the large building, he could see someone sitting in his favorite chair, though this person was so small that he couldn't see them.

However, the smoke coming from the chair reminded him of someone he knew.

"Ah," called an aged voice. "Glad to finally see you here, Naruto, though I wish it were under better circumstances." The figure hopped out of the chair and made his way to viewing range. It was an old monkey with four tails whipping around behind him. He was the height of a young child and had a pipe clenched firmly in his lips.

"Son Goku-sama," Naruto said, his head bowed to the elder, though his annoyance at the elder smoking in his club room as quite palpable by both. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"The Tree of Biju," Naruto's eye quirked up. Supposedly, the Tree of Biju was where all of the current Demon Lords were born from. "Someone has taken the Juubi Tree."

The tree itself was said to hold a lot of power and connected the nine Demon Lords to one another. It was believed to be impossible to take the tree because it was said to have taken roots hundreds of miles beneath the Underworld. However, to hear that the tree is now missing means only trouble.

"Do you have any idea who could have taken it," Naruto asked. The elder monkey shook his head. "No, but the Demon Lords are going to be gathering in a secret location to discuss this matter in depth."

Naruto paused momentarily. "If Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Lord, is locked away in my stomach, then who will take his place during the meeting?"

"That would be me," called a gentle female voice coming from the stairs.

The woman had long blond hair and soft golden eyes. She wore a miko's outfit and in her arms was a young nine-tailed girl with similar features as the woman holding her, though she had nine short blond tails wrapped around her

"And you would be?"

"Yasaka," she said simply. "Kurama is my husband and my daughter's father. Because he's sealed within you, the title of Nine-Tailed Demon Lord falls to me. It's why I need to ask you a favor."

Naruto nodded, his hostility disarmed for the moment. "Of course. How can I help you?"

Yasaka bit her lip before approaching Naruto. "I want you to make Kunou a member of your peerage...and to take care of her for me." Naruto's eyes widened to unbelievable levels. "I understand that this is a lot to ask of you, but as the leader of Youkai in Kyoto, if I were to ever go missing, the duties would fall to Kunou. I would never ask you to do this if it weren't important, but Kunou is much too young to lead Kyoto's Youkai. Maybe with some experience under a proper leader and with a good teacher, she can become one."

Naruto looked down and took the young Nine-Tailed Fox kit in his arms before brushing his hand against her soft golden hair with a soft smile. He nodded before pulling out a Rook and placing it against the young girl's forehead. "This is a contract between the two of us, Kunou-chan. I'll do everything in my power to help you become the leader of Youkai you were meant to become. This is our contract, which I will release you from once the terms and conditions have been fulfilled. May you find happiness under my care and as my precious Rook."

The red Rook melded with the girl's body and the contract was sealed. "Thank you," Yakasa said. "Keep her safe."

Naruto nodded and watched as the two left the clubhouse before disappearing into the night. Naruto looked down at the sleeping girl before sighing to himself. What did he do to deserve this?


	7. Educating New Devils

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto and I definitely don't own High School DxD.**

Chapter Seven: Educating New Devils: Introduction to the World of Devils

The morning couldn't have come soon enough. As the girls of Naruto's peerage approached the clubhouse, they noticed Ino and Sakura were both standing at the door, waiting for one of them to unlock the front door. Hinata approached with the keys, but it wasn't necessary.

The door opened wide, revealing a little blond-haired, golden-eyed girl wearing a miko outfit with nine blond tails behind her sitting on Naruto's shoulder.

The girls all eyed Naruto cautiously. Naruto chuckled to himself. "Hey, girls. Sorry about this, but I'll explain Kunou-hime's presence after we get this meeting started. Just take a seat while I make some tea. Okay?"

The girls all nodded and took their seats wherever they were comfortable. Ino and Sakura were sitting on the love seat together, though Sakura looked worse for the wear, Ino's hand on the young pinkette's seemed to sooth her frazzled nerves. Naruto came back, the young girl still perched on his shoulder, with several cups of fresh green tea. As he passed them out, he noticed Sakura's hand wouldn't stop shaking, even as she took a sip of the soothing tea.

"Alright. First order of business is to answer all of Sakura-chan's questions and provide her with some straight answers." Sakura nodded and took another sip of tea.

"What happened last night," she asked directly. "Was that some kind of weird dream or did all of that really happen?"

Naruto sighed. "Everything you felt, heard, and saw last night was absolutely real. You and Issei were stabbed in the stomach by a Spear of Light, a weapon employed by Angels and Fallen Angels to kill Devils...like myself and the other club members."

Without warning, Naruto and his peerage extended their bat-like wings as proof, which got a fairly common reaction from Sakura. She looked to be in shock, awe, fear, and a mild sadness radiated from her body. "Ino-chan found one of my fliers in your backpack and made a wish on it. She wished for me to save your life. Normally, that wouldn't be possible, but Devils of my caliber are given something called Evil Pieces to recruit humans, Youkai, and other Devils to our side. Everyone in this club is both a devil and a member of my peerage. People who have accepted an Evil Piece and essentially have become my servants. Under normal circumstances, I would have much rather asked you to join my peerage of your own free will. Everyone here except for you and Kunou-hime willingly accepted the piece, though Kunou's mother accepted her being placed in my peerage in her stead. You were my first revival via an Evil Piece."

"So...I'm your servant? Your slave," she asked hysterically.

"Never my slave," Naruto said firmly. "When I asked you to join the club, I was indirectly offering you a chance to join my peerage. I'd much rather have your permission than to simply raise you from the dead and give you no choice in the matter. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do, but you will have certain duties to attend to as a member of my peerage."

"Does that mean Ino's in your peerage," Sakura asked, seemingly calmed down by Naruto's honest answers.

Naruto shook his head. "No, but I did tell her that she had 'Follower's Rights' should you join that she could join as well, but I believe she has something to tell you first."

Ino looked a little miffed at being put on the spot, but she did thank him before turning to Sakura. "I never wanted you to find out about this, but as we grew closer, I've been slowly trying to find a way to tell you." Without warning, Ino unveiled her silver-gray wings. "You see...my name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm a Fallen Angel Hybrid."

"Hybrid," asked Sakura.

"Her parents weren't both Fallen Angels. I even suspect that her mother is human and her father is a Fallen Angel," Naruto said, catching the two off guard. "It's not uncommon to hear they exist, but it's not exactly something you come across often. Your mother...was she a psychic?" Ino nodded. "That explains the powerful mental defenses you showed as well as your ability to create and fight with Spears of Light without needing to touch them. It's a very unique ability...psychokinesis and telekinesis. The ability to infiltrate the minds of others and the ability to manipulate objects from a distance. For someone your age, you're very strong in both your psychic abilities and you Fallen Angel skills."

"So...what's this about Fallen Angels and Devils?"

Naruto sighed as he sipped his tea. "In the old days, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels fought against one another. They were mortal enemies during a time known as the Great War. However, thousands of casualties on each of the three sides made the three factions stop fighting and try to bring their numbers back. For Devils, it's known as the Evil Piece system. It's based on the game of Chess and has fifteen pieces total. Hinata-chan is my Queen. Karin-chan is my Bishop. Yugito-chan, Haku-chan, and Hanabi-chan are 3 of my 8 total Pawns. Finally, you, Sakura-chan, and Kunou-chan are my two Rooks."

"So does that mean that I can never be with Ino-chan...now that I'm a Devil," she asked sadly.

"No," said Naruto and Ino together before Naruto continued. "That was back in the old ages, Sakura-chan. While some Devils and Fallen Angels might look down upon your relationship, nobody in my peerage will and neither will I. You two care deeply about one another. I'm not going to keep you from being with her simply because our races might have been enemies at one point long before I even existed."

"Then, can you make Ino-chan a Devil too," Sakura said hopefully.

Naruto nodded with a smile before looking at Ino. "You can become a Devil, if you want. Sakura seems to really want to keep you around, but it's your choice."

Ino nodded without hesitation as tears fell from her face. "Yes. If it will keep me near Sakura-chan, then I'll become a Devil."

"Good," Naruto said as he fished out a red Pawn from his pocket before handing it to her. "As of this moment, you have accepted the offer to become my servant. You are to keep Sakura-chan safe and ensure her happiness as best as you can. Do you accept the terms and conditions of this contract, Fallen Angel Hybrid Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino nodded. "I accept the terms and conditions you have stated, Devil King Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then rise, Ino-chan, as my selfless Pawn. May happiness find its way into your heart as you continue to serve me for the rest of your days." The Pawn melted into her skin and her body glowed red. In addition to her silver-gray wings, a pair of bat-like wings appeared below them, giving Ino a sense of power flooding her body like a warm shower or a trip to the hot springs.

Ino rose and bowed politely, giving her new master a barely obstructed view of her C-Cup cleavage. "Treat me well, Master," she said with a giggle before sitting back down with Sakura placed on her lap.

Naruto grinned at the sight before Kunou decided to give his golden locks a tug, reminding him of her presence. "Now that that's settled, I guess it's time to explain Kunou-hime's reason for being here and why I made her my second Rook."

Naruto sighed tiredly. "Well, as soon as I got here last night to try and turn in, I was met with Son Goku-sama about a serious matter. Apparently, all nine of the Demon Lords will be at a secret meeting. However, since I contain Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Lord, his wife, Yasaka, approached me to inform me that she will be taking his position. By doing so, she would be inadvertently leaving their only daughter, Kunou, in charge of Kyoto's Youkai population. Feeling her to be too young, she asked me to allow Kunou to join my peerage and to help her become the leader that Yasaka-sama believes she will eventually become once she becomes older. Until then, she will be living, eating, training, and performing duties with us as my second Rook."

The girls all nodded, though Sakura raised her hand again. "Is it common for a parent to leave their children in the welfare of a Devil?"

Naruto shook his head negative. "Not entirely, but if a Youkai or a Devil is doing something they believe is too dangerous to leave their children on their own, they know that some Devils, like myself, will keep them safe and help them grow stronger in their absence."

Sakura and Ino both nodded, still mostly unaware of the way Devils function. "For now, I think it would do us well to meet up with another Devil's peerage. Make some new friend, ya know?"

For an instant, Karin's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you..." But she was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"That must be them. I'll get it, Haku-chan," he said, strolling off toward the door and causing Haku to sit back down in curiosity.

The sound of the door opening and Naruto's warm greeting got the other girls rather curious as to who this Devil King was...

...until they spotted Rias Gremory, all grown up, walking arm-in-arm with Naruto followed by her peerage that consisted of two boys, one of which was easily identified as Issei Hyoudou, and two girls walked in behind them.

Hinata, recognizing Rias quite easy enough, got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the girl. Standing back for a moment, Hinata looked Rias up and down, comparing her to what she looked like as a child.

"Oh my," Hinata said with a small blush. "You've grown up so much since we were kids, Rias-chan."

Hanabi walked over and began to grope Rias' sizable chest before absentmindedly squeezing her own B-Cup breasts. A tiny cloud formed above Hanabi's head as she walked to a corner and began to mope about Rias having big boobs while she was stuck looking like a loli. "So unfair."

Rias simply giggled before pressing her bust into Naruto's arm...until Karin began floating toward her before inspecting her, much like Hinata had earlier.

"Looks like you've finally grown a pair, Miss Mosquito Tits," growled Karin as black sparks ignited over her hands.

Rias growled as a black fire-like aura appeared around her own hands. "And you still have the brain the size of a peanut, you big breasted whore!"

Naruto began to stifle a chuckle before just bursting out laughing so hard he fell to the ground as tears fell from his eyes. Everyone except for Hinata, Haku, Hanabi, and Yugito looked at him like he was insane, though that was mostly because Karin was glaring at Rias at the moment. "Just like when we were kids," he said as he wiped a tear from his eye and got back to his feet. "You two will never change."

Issei approached him momentarily. "Why aren't you trying to break them up? They could destroy your clubhouse if they aren't stopped soon."

Naruto grinned as he pointed to a glowing blue seal beneath the two. Without warning, the two arguing girls were encased in a glacier. "I've known Rias and Karin for ages growing up. They'd always fight like that until Hinata-chan or Haku-chan would keep them from doing anything worse than glaring at each other. I'm actually happy they haven't changed much. Deep down inside, they acknowledge the other as their greatest rival. By acknowledging one another, they force themselves to grow stronger so as not to be left behind by the other."

Hinata and Naruto's peerage sweatdropped, knowing that they were only fighting one another for his heart.

"Now, how about we allow Karin-chan and Rias-chan to defrost before we introduce ourselves to one another," Naruto said with a warm smile. "Haku-chan, can you go get our guests some snack and tea for me?"

Haku bowed wearing her French Maid outfit, flashing her C-Cup bust to her master and guests. "Right away, Master," she said with a warm smile before gliding across the room to the kitchen.

"Does she do that on purpose or do you make her call you Master," Issei asked again, hoping for some kind of help when he became a Harem King.

Naruto felt his head grow heavy as he released yet another sigh. "She does it on her own. Karin-chan does it too, but the feeling behind it is different between the two. Haku genuinely seems to prefer calling me Master even though I always ask her to call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. I guess after years of hearing it, I just try and tune it out when one of the girls slips and calls me Master instead of Naruto-kun."

"So all of these girls...how do you do it?"

"Do what," Naruto asked in a genuine confused manner.

"Get all of these smoking hot girls to join your peerage," Issei finally said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I've been friends with Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Karin-chan, Haku-chan, and Yugito-chan for ages. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Kunou-chan all joined recently." Kunou hid behind Naruto's pant leg and tugged gently. "What is it, Kunou-chan?"

"That brown-haired boy's a pervert, Papa," she said simply, causing everyone to laugh and Issei to feel like an idiot for having a little girl point out he was a pervert.

Naruto chuckled. "I know he is, sweetheart. Just try to remember: if he does something pervy around you, tell Karin and she'll zap him so hard his heart will explode within his chest. Okay?"

Kunou smiled happily before nodding. "Okay, Papa!" With that, Kunou skipped off to play with Hinata.

"For the record," he said as a couple of Rias' peerage were beginning to open their mouths, "I'm not her real father. I just...look like him enough that Kunou can't really tell the difference." Everyone except Rias, who was about halfway thawed, accepted the explanation rather easily.

Rias, however, was able to see what he wasn't telling them and nodded to herself in acknowledgment.

A few minutes later, once Rias and Karin had defrosted and gone back to their individual groups, though Karin was cuddling closer to Naruto under the guise that she was still feeling a bit cold from being frozen earlier. Of course, everyone could tell she was lying, but didn't contest her on that out of fear of being zapped like a bug in a bug zapper...

...a bug zapper with huge boobs and wearing a very skimpy Kuoh Academy uniform with a few buttons undone on her blouse. One that Issei constantly got too close to if his smoking, charred corpse in the middle of the room was anything to go by.

"Alright. Now, let's introduce ourselves," Naruto stated happily. "Rias-chan, you and your peerage can go first." Rias nodded to her best friend before turning toward Sakura, Ino, and Kunou, who was sitting on Naruto's lap as he stroked her blond hair.

"My name is Rias Gremory," she said plainly. "I'm a High-Class Devil like Naruto-kun and act as the King of my peerage. I like playing chess and spending time with my friends. I also can't fall asleep unless I'm naked. My goal is to become a strong Devil and eventually have a strong family with a certain boy."

Everyone looked to see Naruto's reaction, but were disappointed and oddly astonished that the young Devil was so clueless to such an obvious and direct hint as he simply continued to smile and pet the cute blond girl curled on his lap, taking a nap.

A black-haired girl with a marginally bigger bust than Rias giggled, but caught herself before she did as Naruto had earlier. "My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm Rias-buchou's Queen. I enjoy helping Rias-buchou in her duties as a Devil. My goal is to serve Rias-buchou to the best of my ability until I find someone to share my heart with."

Next up was a blond-haired boy with bright blue eyes that looked to be able to pass as Naruto's older brother. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. I am Rias' Knight. I hate Fallen Angels. I like my friends and helping out. My dream is to kill a certain group of people."

Ino and Akeno seemed to flinch, though only a small handful of people noticed save Kiba. Naruto, however, reacted in the most surprising way by frowning lightly. However, he refused to say anything about what was bothering him.

Next up was a white-haired loli with hazel eyes eating a piece of chocolate. "My name is Koneko Toujou. I'm Rias' Rook. I like chocolate and my friends. My dream is to find my sister, Kuroka, and bring her to justice."

Naruto's frown only barely lifted after hearing Koneko say she wanted to bring her sister to justice rather than outright hating her or wanting to kill her. "You're a Nekomata, aren't you, Koneko?" Koneko looked a bit stunned before nodding and revealing her cat ears and tail. "Don't worry. You aren't the only Youkai in the room. You'll find out later who the Youkai are though."

Issei was about to speak up next, but Naruto quickly silenced him. "Issei, everyone here knows who you are and I have a feeling that if you tell us your likes and dreams, you won't make it out of the building alive...or unharmed...or on your own power."

"Kunou-chan and that blond girl don't know me," Issei countered.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou. He likes boobs and peeking at the girls' changing room in the gymnasium. His dream is to build his own harem of girls to serve his every desire," Naruto said, earning him a glare from Ino and a light glare from Kunou who was just starting to wake up. Issei looked around and noticed many of the girls in Naruto's peerage looked ready to kill him the moment he got within a few feet of them. "See? They already want to kill you. Now, if you were to say that, you would be frozen, electrocuted, burned, stabbed, beaten, and generally pummeled until you could barely stand under your own power. Do you believe me now?"

Issei looked a bit afraid and nodded, though his body was shaking heavily as he backed away from the large group of angry girls. "I forgot to mention that he is my Pawn," Rias stated.

Naruto nodded before motioning to Hinata to go first. Hinata nodded and bowed to the group. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Naruto-kun's Queen and a Mid-Class Devil of the Hyuuga Clan and its heiress. I like spending time with Naruto-kun, my friends, and the rest of his harem," she stated, giggling as Naruto choked on some of his tea.

"It's not a harem, Hinata-chan," Naruto stuttered, though there was some blood that dripped from his nose. Hinata giggled harder.

"I also like cinnamon buns. My dream is to become strong enough to help my clan rise in the 72 Pillars community and help Naruto fulfill his dream."

Karin nodded in acknowledgment before taking her place standing up beside Naruto. "My name is Karin Uzumaki-Carmilla. I'm half vampire and half succubus, making me a dhamphir. I'm Naruto's second cousin and his Bishop. I like flirting, teasing, and seducing my Master," she said with a growl as she brought her body closer to Naruto's. "I don't like Miss Mosquito Tits who seems to have finally grown a proper pair of breasts since I last saw her. My dream is to help my Master bring the Uzumaki Clan back to its proper place, have many Uzumaki sons and daughters, and helping my Master with his dream."

At this point, Naruto had practically passed out from the serious advances of his beloved Bishop. Sakura, the pinkette, stood up next, though Ino stood with her, her lithe arms wrapped around the girl's waist and her head on her shoulder. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm new to this Devil thing. I'm Naruto-kun's Rook. My likes are learning and my beloved girlfriend, Ino-chan. I don't really have any dislikes. My dreams...well, I guess it's to help Naruto out with his dream, but I don't know what it is yet. And to live a happy life with Ino-chan, Naruto, and his peerage."

Issei was on the ground with a massive nosebleed from having perverted thoughts of the lesbian couple running through his head. Kunou yawned to herself and stretched her arms above her head before taking a piece of toast and nibbling on it. "My name is Kunou. I'm Papa's Rook too. I'm a Nine-Tailed Fox and a Devil. I like my Papa, my Momma, and my friends. My dream is to grow up, get stronger, and learn how to lead the Kyoto Youkai under Papa's leadership and guidance!"

Rias and Akeno giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. Yugito, the fourth blond-haired girl in the room, though only different due to her dark black eyes. "My name is Yugito Nii. I'm Naruto-kun's Pawn. I'm also a Nekomata, Matatabi's only daughter, and a Devil. I like Naruto and my friends. I dislike perverts, though there are some exceptions to that rule. You, Issei, aren't one of them," she added pointedly, causing Issei to grow slightly depressed. "My dreams are to eventually learn and master Senjutsu and Youjutsu and help Naruto fulfill his dream."

For a brief instance, Koneko looked at Yugito in fear hearing how she wanted to learn and master such a horrible, in her mind, art. The events that led to her sister's exile still felt quite fresh. Sakura raised her hand. "Naruto, what are Senjutsu and Youjutsu?"

"Senjutsu is an art that allows Youkai, like Kunou, Yugito, and Koneko, to enhance their bodies using the natural energy of the planet by drawing it into their bodies. However, Senjutsu is a very dangerous art that, while it increases your overall power and abilities by a hundred fold, it also forces you to experience all of the hatred the world has built up. It's incredibly difficult to learn unless you have someone who has mastered it to help you along. Youjutsu are demonic spells and skills that are practiced by certain Youkai. For instance, as Matatabi-sama's daughter, one Youjutsu skill allows Yugito to enhance her blows with a blue, ghostly fire. With further training, she could even use that blue fire to project as a powerful attack or enhance it to the point that nothing it touches will ever pass through it."

"Then who is Matatabi-sama," she asked as a follow up.

Naruto smiled at the girl's inquisitive nature. "Matatabi is known as the Two-Tailed Hellfire Cat and one of the nine Demon Lords of the Underworld. She is on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil and could possibly, if it ever came down to it, defeat Serafall Leviathin, one of the Four Great Satans, in a battle, though she wouldn't come out uninjured. While strong by most Devil's standards, Serafall Leviathin is supposedly the weakest of the Four Great Satans."

Sakura nodded to herself before sitting down on Ino's lap. Haku rose next and bowed to their visitors, something that Issei took advantage of by staring deep into her dress at her breasts until he was almost skewered by a rogue ice sicle.

"My name is Haku Sitri. I'm Master Naruto's Pawn and self-appointed maid. I'm a Mid-Class Devil of the Sitri Clan and the youngest of three sisters, Sona Sitri, our student council president, and Serafall Leviathin, one of the Four Great Satans. My likes are my Master, pleasing my Master, helping my Master, and ensuring that my Master is well taken care of. My dream is to eventually marry my Master, give birth to a few children of my own, and ensure my Master's dream becomes a reality."

At this kind of introduction, everyone saw Naruto's head fall repeatedly as though he was banging his head against a wall...or an invisible table. Even more blood seemed to be trickling down Naruto's nose as he continued to do this. Eventually, Haku sat down and Hanabi stood up.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's twin sister," she said firmly. As Issei began to open his mouth, Hanabi's glare caused it to snap shut. "If you say that we don't look like twins because by boobs are smaller than hers, I'll personally rip off that pathetic lump of flesh you call your penis and shove it so far down your throat you'll choke to death on your own testicles!"Akeno seemed to blush upon hearing such vulgar threats being made against her best friend's Pawn, but did nothing to stop it. Even Issei paled at the very vulgar and violent threat made against him and shut up quickly.

"I like spending time with my sister and the rest of Naruto's peerage and I hate how much of a whore Karin acts like when Naruto's anywhere in a five mile radius of her." Karin snorted indignantly as she muttered something about wanting to consummate her relationship with her true love. "My dream is to get married, have kids, and help Naruto with his dream."

Last up was the third blond-haired, blue-eyes person in the room, though this one was a female. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm Naruto's Pawn and also a Fallen Angel Hybrid. My father is a Fallen Angel and my mother is a powerful psychic. I like spending time with Sakura-chan and learning all I can about Devils, Youkai, and other things that my teachers may have lied to me about during my training. My goal is to grow old with Sakura-chan as my wife, to get to know Naruto-kun and his peerage better, and to eventually help Naruto with his dreams."

"That's it for my peerage," Naruto said standing up while Kunou climbed up to her perch on his shoulder. "I suppose it's time for my introduction. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a pure-blood Devil of the Uzumaki Clan. I am also the last of my clan, designating me as its heir and the clan head. My clan's power is known as the Power to Subjugate Hatred. While not a combat-oriented Power like Rias' Power of Destruction, my power has its uses. It was first used by Mito Uzumaki in combination with her husband's ability to create trees from nothing to subjugate Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox and the strongest Demon Lord to ever exist. He is also Kunou's father. He was sealed within Mito Uzumaki with the hopes that she would continuously subjugate the hatred within him from his failed attempt at learning and mastering Senjutsu. Sadly, that didn't happen. By the time she was on her death bed, she had to choose another Uzumaki to contain Kurama and hopefully subjugate his built up hatred. This new Uzumaki was my mother, Kushina. A woman heralded as the strongest female Devil in the Underworld and candidate for Satan Red, the strongest member of the Four Great Satans."

"Sadly, as she was giving birth to me, someone came in and forcefully unsealed Kurama from her body. Because Kushina and Mito had slowly whittled away at Kurama's hatred, he was significantly weaker than he would have been. My parents were forced to use me, the last of our clan with the Power to Subjugate Hatred flowing through my veins, as Kurama's guardian and to drain it of all of the hatred built up within its body until he was able to return to the Underworld with his mind free of all of the hatred his Senjutsu practice had built up." Kunou sniffled hearing the story and hugged Naruto's head.

"For now, my goal in life is simple. To get rid of the rest of Kurama's hatred and free him to finally be with his family again. My dream once that's finished is to get married, rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, and become one of the Four Great Satans so that I can bring peace to the Underworld."

Koneko's fist tightened before she charged Naruto and punched him in the face, though instead of sending him flying, his head simply turned violently to the side. Koneko's eyes were filled with tears and she ran away from the room. Naruto's eyes were wide at first, but softened considerably. Rias bit her lip and bowed to Naruto apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she said. "I'll bring her back to apologize later. There was no sense in her striking you."

Naruto chuckled and waved it off. "Don't worry. I've been seeing cues as to what her problem is. I probably shouldn't have said as much as I did about my power." Everyone's eyes widened. "She first reacted shocked when I asked if she was a Nekomata. Nekomata have a powerful connection with Senjutsu. The second was when I recalled her dream a moment ago. Her sister must have practiced Senjutsu and she hurt someone in her rage. The third was when Yugito commented on her dream of learning and mastering Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She became afraid of what would happen meaning she'd seen or heard of the results first hand. If I had known...back when her sister used Senjutsu, I would have tried to fix it, but she had no knowledge of that. She only knows that I have a power to almost subjugate someone under Senjutsu-induced madness and that I did nothing to stop it. If I were her, I probably would have done the same thing. In fact, I'd have been incredibly upset if she didn't lash out. It would mean she was bottling up her anger. Never a good thing. It's better just to let it out at once doing something constructive...like writing...or drawing...or training on some poor, hapless sap who is practically nothing more than a living, breathing training dummy."

At this point, Issei felt like he wanted to disappear, knowing that comment was pointed solely at him.

"So you're just going to let her get away with hitting you," called Akeno.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

"You're not going to chase her down, chastise her, or try to talk some sense into her," asked Kiba.

"Nope."

"Why," asked Issei, sure that he asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Because of my Power," Naruto said simply. "My clan, the Uzumaki Clan, has the Power to Subjugate Hatred, as I've no doubt you remember. We also have the ability to absorb any hatred directed at others onto ourselves. It's what makes our clan so durable, whether it be physical or emotional, we've been able to endure all kinds of hatred and animosity directed at us by others. It's how we've made so many friends over the years. Truth be told, Yugito actually tried to kill me the first time we met...thinking I was just another Devil out to ask her mother to join my peerage. That was when I was five. Well, after a year of being spiteful at me, she finally asked me why I still played with her even after all she'd done to me. That was my answer. Because I knew I could take it."

Yugito looked mildly abashed at his choice of story to explain how his Power worked, but it served its purpose.

"So you're just going to wait it out," Akeno asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "You'll just wait it out until she decides to get over it? You may be waiting a long time before that happens."

Naruto nodded. "That's sometimes the best way. Let her hate me. Abhor my existence. Get in a couple of shots. Let her wear herself out until she gets so tired that she's willing to listen." Naruto chuckled to himself quite loudly. "Either that or hunt down her sister, tie her up, and bring her to Koneko for interrogation, though I doubt I could survive going head-to-head against someone of Kuroka's caliber just yet. Especially if she's still using Senjutsu or is still in a Senjutsu induced rage."


	8. Double Threat

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: Do I really need to say I don't own Naruto or HSDxD? Didn't think so.**

**Author's Note: Just because of the ending of this chapter is the way it is doesn't mean Koneko will or will not be a member of Naruto's harem. I honestly haven't had the time to think about it hard enough, so this will be the extent of their relationship for now. Keep an open mind and review what you think should happen between the two.**

Chapter Eight: Double Threat: Two Knights for the Price of One Stray Devil!

Days had passed since the introduction and Koneko was still acting frigid around Naruto, but he didn't care. If anything, he simply acted like she wasn't angry with him. He smiled. Greeted her warmly. None of it mattered to the young nekomata. In spite of it all, Naruto had yet to complain about her treatment of him, so Rias didn't say anything or do anything to punish the girl for what Naruto deemed to be nothing.

Naruto proceeded to explain to his three new Devils how the system worked and how newly turned Devils could grow stronger by passing out fliers and granting contractors their wish. For the first few times Kunou went out on contracts, either he or Hinata joined her to make sure the client wasn't taking advantage of her youth and innocence to pull one over on her. Thankfully, many of her contractors were mothers who wanted someone to play with their children so they allowed her to steadily do a contract or two per day on her own and always went on one with her provided the contractor's request was too difficult for her to handle on her own...such as reaching a high shelf for an elderly person or other similar requests.

The young Devil King wasn't surprised that Ino and Sakura were growing stronger as the contracts were fulfilled rather quickly. Kunou wasn't too far behind them either, considering just how young she truly was for a Nine-Tailed Fox Youkai considering the oldest one on record was Kurama, who had been alive since Adam and Eve roamed the world.

It didn't take long for the trio to want to start training in their Devil powers, though Sakura and Kunou were a bit disappointed to find out that their Rook powers only enhanced their physical strength and defense, though Naruto did say that they could, with proper training, learn to perform magic similar to Bishops and Queens, but would never truly be better at it than the two Royal Pieces much like how Knights would never be as powerful as Rooks and Queens in terms of raw strength and endurance.

This didn't dampen their desire to learn magic, however, as proven when Kunou used her Youjutsu ability to create a powerful white flame known as Fox Fire. While not strong enough to inflict more than a burn on an opponent, it did seem to compliment her combative abilities by causing a distraction followed by a nasty sucker punch comparable to being hit by a freight train going around 30 miles per hour. Of course, with time, the flames would grow stronger and more numerous as she practiced, but she also learned from Yugito how to keep the fire burning on her hands and feet without burning herself...

...of course, they needed a lot of burn cream and medicine to prevent the burns she did get from getting infected while she regenerated her wounds at a snail's pace. Thankfully, Akeno knew just enough about healing magic to give them a hand and to keep Karin's healing ability a secret from the others, including Rias and her peerage.

By the time they finished training for the day, Naruto was getting a phone call from Rias. Flipping his phone open, he answered how he typically answered the phone.

"Yosh! Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty," he said briefly.

"_Naruto-kun,"_ said the familiar voice of Rias over the phone. _"An Archduke has just informed me of two Stray Devil attacks happening around the town. The one my peerage will head to is in the warehouses where a Stray Devil has been spotted luring humans away and devouring them. I wanted to ask you if you'll take the one near the cemetery. Supposedly, girls have been following a strange figure there only to be raped and killed before being buried in unmarked graves."_

"Yeah, Rias," Naruto said sternly, his joking tone disappeared in an instant. "Me and my peerage will head down there tonight and investigate." Looking back, he remembered something odd about today. "Now that you mentioned it, Katase and Murayama haven't been to school all day. They've never missed a day of school 'till today. It isn't like them."

"_We'll look for them at the warehouse," _Rias said. _"Hopefully, they were just sick, but if one of the Strays has them..."_

"We'll save them," Naruto responded. "Watch out for one another and stay safe, Rias-chan."

"_You too, Naruto-kun,"_ Rias said before the two simultaneously ended the call.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Kunou-hime," he said, getting the trio's attention. "I just got a call to investigate some strange disappearances around the cemetery. Chances are that it's being caused by a Stray Devil. You girls are about to get your first taste of what Devil combat is like. Tell Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Karin-chan to meet us at the club after school and tell them the mission details."

The trio nodded and headed to seek out their friends. Hours later, the six were together at the gates leading up to the cemetery. Naruto looked over to Karin. "Do you sense anything, Karin?"

Karin closed her crimson eyes and focused on the energies around her. Seconds later, her eyes opened. "I sense two human signatures, but they're incredibly weak. Near those two signatures is a fairly weak Devil's signature."

"Our Stray," Naruto said with finality. "And those two humans...may be Katase and Murayama. Be careful. We approach with caution. Hinata and Hanabi, Byakugan's at the ready. The two nodded and activated their clan's infamous Power. Veins popped out from the corners of their eyes and they could see everything within a fairly large radius.

The six approached the center of the graveyard and saw the two humans were indeed their missing friends from school. They looked badly injured and wouldn't last any longer in these conditions. "Come out, Stray Devil Gigori. We are here to grant your final judgement! Surrender now and perish with some form of dignity!"

A wicked laughter broke through the fog as a man dressed in a business suit approached them wielding a bloody butcher's knife...or at least, it looked like a man in a business suit. While the top half was definitely male and wore a suit top, his bottom half was a twisted mangled menage of limbs, pus, and other vile liquids.

"Do you truly think I'd surrender to a pathetic Devil Hunter like you and your group," the man said in a warped tone. "That bastard said the Archduke would send someone strong to test my skills on, but I never thought it would be some pathetic kid and his friends!"

"Very well then. By the name of Uzumaki, I shall watch as your body disappears into the empty void for devouring your master in hopes of gaining his strength as your own," he said firmly. Looking over to Ino, Sakura, and Kunou, he pointed at the monstrosity before them. "I'll be explaining how Devil battles work and how your role in these battles is more important than you believe they are. For now, Hanabi," he said, causing the girl to look his way. "For the next minute, I Promote you to the role of Knight."

Immediately, Hanabi felt her speed increase by double what it usually was. "Show that monster what you're capable of."

Hanabi smirked and rushed forward, her palms glowing fiercely as her body left afterimages in her wake, a testament to her speed. "That is the Pawn's special ability. The ability to promote to any of the Royal Pieces save for King. As a Knight, her speed is almost unmatched. With her clan's Power called the Byakugan, she can see any attack coming at her from any direction and move fast enough to avoid it with ease. Her clan also developed a special combat technique that sends energy to their palms where they target the insides of an opponent. With just a glancing touch, she can destroy his liver, puncture his lungs, destroy the muscles in his body, and even cause his heart to explode within his chest. This makes her role as Knight and Pawn very important. She could also perform the role of Rook in a similar manner, but she herself would never be able to become a Bishop or a Queen due to the odd ability to make most magic spells she learned explode in on herself."

As Hanabi dashed around the incoming blows coming from his large butcher knife, she slammed her glowing palms into the monster's legs, causing him to fall to the ground in pain before retreating back to Naruto's side. "Karin, you're up next." Karin nodded and laughed in glee as she approached the fallen monster before her eyes.

"Anyone who mocks my Master will pay the price with their lives," she said as she channeled her black lightning into her hands before launching bolts toward the fallen creature, causing it to scream in pain.

Ino and Sakura both flinched, but Kunou was looking on in awe and amazement. Naruto smirked. "While she may be an outrageous flirt, she's also incredibly protective of her friends and will fry anyone who threatens them. When she's protecting others like this, she becomes a sadistic woman who has no qualms about making her target suffer. As a succubus and vampire, her style of magic is darker than most pure devils like me and carries a lot of malice with it, turning the spells as black as a Fallen Angel's wings depending on her intent. The more she intends to hurt and torture the target, the darker and more powerful her spells become."

Sakura and Ino noticed that Karin was sounding rather orgasmic about tormenting the monstrous Stray Devil and looked to be on the edge when Naruto called her back. Karin floated back toward Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, though even that looked like she wanted to simply rape him here and now, witnesses or no witnesses.

"Hinata, as my Queen, has the abilities of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop, but for this, she'll only need the powers of the Knight and Rook as you've already seen the Knight and Bishop in action. She will only use the Knight's speed to increase her mobility to land her blows more successfully." Hinata nodded at them and dashed off at a slower pace than Hanabi. Cocking her arm back, she unleashed a single blow to the monster's leg, causing it to break rather loudly and bend at an odd angle. She then moved toward the hand holding the butcher knife and landed a vicious kick that audibly broke several of the bones and cartilage in his hand, forcing him to drop his knife and allow it to clatter to the ground uselessly. With a few more well-placed blows and the sounds of bones breaking, shattering, or disintegrating entirely, the monster now laid there...bloody, broken, and dying. Naruto approached Gigori with a cold look in his eyes.

"I hope your soul burns for all eternity in the Shinigami's stomach," he said before extending his hand to the monster and placing it on the thing's head before removing it and walking toward the cages. The monster launched itself at him, but Sakura's and Ino's cries were unwarranted as the monster seemed to evaporate before their very eyes in a giant explosion.

The girls smiled, but Hinata was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun has several abilities at his disposal. What you just watched was his ability to use Rune Magic, a very difficult and complex form of magic that only the most dedicated try to understand. However, Naruto's practically a super genius and learned the art with ease. His proficiency has reached levels that even Ultimate-Class Devils have placed him in a category of his own. He even got the nickname 'Rune Caster Supreme' from the Four Great Satans simply because of his ability to imprint runes on an opponent without a magic circle by touching a part of their body at the age of 12."

Sakura and Ino looked impressed at the accomplishment while Kunou ran up and jumped on her 'Papa's' head, hugging him and congratulating him for his defeat of such a strong Stray Devil as Naruto broke the locks on the cage and laid out the two bleeding girls. He pulled out his two Knight pieces before placing them on their bodies and watched as they fused with the two while muttering a few words to himself.

"Hanabi," Naruto called, causing the girl to run over to him. "You know where Katase and Murayama live, right?" Hanabi nodded. "Good. Bring them home and dispose of their bloody clothes then you can go home. I'll personally tell them what happened Monday and offer them a place in the club and my peerage."

Hanabi nodded and picked up the two girls on her shoulders, a testament to the level of her brute strength that was achieved by hard training, and began to run to her two Kendoka friends' apartments and dropping them off, but not before destroying their bloody clothes.

Naruto looked at the other girls with a smile. "I hope you three learned a lot from that demonstration, ladies. I will expect you to join the girls and I for more intense physical training in order to improve your already enhanced abilities and to teach you other skills. One thing you should know is that I cannot promote my Pawns in the middle of a Rating Game. This makes them rely on their own skills, giving them a better chance for promotion for a better showing than if they relied on the ability to Promote. We shouldn't have to worry about Rating Games for a few more years, though. Rias and I aren't quite old enough or experienced enough to participate in one yet, but that information is still quite important and, in some sparring sessions, I will not Promote you. Ino, when you spar, you cannot use your Spears of Light since they can potentially kill your sparring partner. You are, however, not limited to using anything aside from your Spears during your sparring matches. Try to develop your speed and find a weapon you're comfortable using. Maybe even more since you will be allowed to use your telekinesis against your opponent, but don't neglect training your body in the weapon's use rather than rely on your psychic abilities to wield it. This may give you a better sense of how to use the weapon when you do use it in conjunction with your telekinesis. For now, I would suggest starting with knives and daggers before moving onto swords and other larger weapons."

Ino nodded, a new sense of determination burning in her eyes that wanted to prove to Naruto he wasn't mistaken in making her his Pawn. Sakura and Kunou had the same look, though Kunou's was a combination of the earlier and a sense of admiration at the strength her 'Papa' had shown earlier.

Within moments, Naruto conjured up a Transportation Circle and, once everyone was within its range, moved the group back to the clubhouse with ease as they proceeded to walk home after the long day they had.

The next day was Sunday. School was out and the only reason the doors were open were for the clubs that had meetings to do today. As such, Naruto and Rias believed that it would be good for their peerages to train together. So after explaining this to their individual peerages, Naruto proceeded to inform his group how they would begin training. He would be taking Sakura, Ino, and Kunou aside to get them into the beginning understanding of magic and to teach them some simple spells that would serve to help them build up their magic power.

Hinata and Karin would train by throwing spells at one of the training dummies set up with several Runes to enhance its durability to the point that it would be virtually impossible to destroy short of blasting it with a concentration of Rias' Power of Destruction.

Yugito and Hanabi would practice on their speed by running around the track at full speed for as long as they could and then try to run a little farther while wearing fifty pound weights on their legs and twenty-five pound weights on their arms.

Haku, having preferred to cast her Ice Magic, would train her strength while enhancing her blows with Ice Knuckles (Ice Magic's version of Brass Knuckles) on a second training dummy set up in a similar manner that Karin and Hinata's dummy was set up.

As Sakura, Ino, and Kunou stood around Naruto, they noticed his friendly expression had come back from what they had seen last night. "Now, to start off, I'm going to teach you a single spell. It's the most common spell Devils learn to use from a young age, but even older, more experienced Devils still use it due to its ability to increase in power. It's called the Magic Bullet." As an example, Naruto pointed his finger at a third training dummy. The girls watched as a glowing blue orb was generated at the tip of his finger and shot off toward the dummy before impacting it, creating a mild explosion. "That was a sample of my abilities. Typically, it's easier to use it using ones entire hand, but if I did that, normal humans would think a terrorist was bombing the school." The girls' eyes widened, but Ino stepped up first.

"Let me try, Naruto-kun," she stated firmly. Naruto nodded and moved behind her, closely melding her body with his as he proceeded to adjust her body in a much gentler stance.

"Now," Naruto said, whispering in her ear and causing her to blush heavily. "I want you to concentrate your power to the middle of your palm and imagine it appearing in the shape of a sphere. It helps if you focus in the palm of your hand because it has a larger surface area."

Ino nodded and focused on the energy she used to create her Spears of Light and moved it to the center of her palm. The energy began to glow a bright white color and tried to take the form of a Spear of Light, but she refused and tried to turn it into a sphere. Sweat trickled down her face as the amount of concentration it took just to perform this spell was incredibly exhausting.

Naruto smiled as he watched the energy slowly take the form of a sphere until it was finally finished. "Now, feel your magic and use it to project the bullet toward the target as fast as you can."

It took only a few seconds for the bullet to launch toward the dummy. The resulting impact amazed the other giris and Naruto. Where the head was supposed to be...was nothing but a smoldering crater.

Ino fell to the ground, gulping up air as she fought to regain her energy while Sakura and Naruto both congratulated her on the accomplishment.

"Congratulations, Ino-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "You've made your own spell. A Bullet of Light. Not what I was expecting, but it was incredible to see it happen. We'll work on teaching you how to access your Devil magic later, but you still did an incredible job. Take a breather and relax while I teach the others."

Sakura ran up next and waited for Naruto to correct her body's stance, causing her to blush having a boy so close to her that she could feel his breath tickling her neck. It took her a bit longer to get in touch with her magic power and was somewhat disappointed when her Magic Bullet looked like a marble, but Naruto simply smiled at her.

"I figured your Magic Bullet would look something like this," he said honestly. "As a Rook, you won't have as much magic power as a Bishop or a Queen, but that's only because your piece was meant to be a physical tank. I have no doubt that as you continue to train your magic, you'll be able to make one about the size of your fist." Sakura nodded and without warning, the bullet short forward with incredible speed. As it impacted the target, Naruto's eyes were wide upon seeing a smoking hole going through the heart of the target and several trees behind it before it simply disappeared.

"Erm...Sakura," Naruto said hesitantly, bringing Sakura to witness the results of her work.

"What happened," she asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus on explaining the odd phenomenon. "I believe that because you have so little magic power available, the amount of control you have over it is amazing. If you train your magic properly, your magic power will grow, though you should still have the amount of control you showed not too long ago."

Sakura nodded before joining her girlfriend while Kunou scampered up Naruto's clothes before planting herself on his shoulder. Without instruction, she pointed her palm at the target and followed the directions she heard him give Sakura and Ino. A large orb of red energy appeared in the palm of her hand and, before Naruto could stop her, rocketed toward the target.

Nothing was left of the dummy and everyone was looking at them...or more specifically, they were looking at Kunou in shock. Kunou simply giggled and clapped her hands childishly.

"Kunou, on the other hand, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a stunned manner, "has a lot of magic, but absolutely no sense of control over it...much like myself. That may be because she's been taught Youjutsu by her mother since she was a kit. This could be a good thing or a bad thing because not a lot of Devils will believe she's a Rook and may underestimate her abilities. They could very well overestimate her and try to overwhelm her with numbers. It's why we'll need to help her improve her strength and durability so that, even if she is overwhelmed, she'll be able to keep a strong defense until assistance arrives to help her."

Sakura and Ino nodded, both mildly terrified of the power behind Kunou's Magic 'Rocket'. Even Issei was feeling mildly ashamed being shown up by a little girl. She could create a Magic Bullet and yet...he couldn't perform something so simple that even Sakura was able to create one that acted like a Rail Gun and Ino's was more akin to a cannon. All three were new Devils and it made him feel...emasculated by comparison.

As they continued to train, Naruto took notice that Koneko was sitting on the sidelines, watching the others train while eating a bar of chocolate. Naruto approached her with a smile. "What's up, Koneko," he said in a disarming manner. "Why aren't you training with everyone else?"

Koneko glared at him before going back to her chocolate. "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me a bit, but if you're busy..."

"Fine," she growled before walking to the middle of the field with Naruto and got into a fighting stance.

Naruto matched her stance and waited for the young nekomata to start things off. She didn't disappoint as she charged at him wildly before trying to punch him in the stomach. Naruto easily moved to the side and launched a kick at Koneko's back. It connected, but the Rook's endurance allowed her to shrug it off. Koneko grabbed the extended leg and spun around before shooting a kick of her own at Naruto's face, but was easily blocked by the Devil King, though she could feel his wrist tense under the blow until it almost snapped. Grabbing her leg, Naruto swung Koneko around and launched her into a tree, causing her to crash and knock down the sturdy tree.

By now, everyone was looking around, watching the match to see what happened. Koneko lifted the tree with ease before cocking back for a throw. "Get smashed," she growled as she easily sent the tree flying like a missile, but as it approached Naruto, he made no move to stop it save to point his extended knife-like hand toward the tree and waited. It didn't take long to see what he was doing as the tree seemed to begin to split in even halves upon touching his hand. Everyone watched in awe as the two halves fell behind him in two halves, though something looked odd about the halves. Issei approached one and tried to put his hand on the open half only to with draw when his hands felt like they touched a fire.

"It's hot," he exclaimed, shaking his hand in pain to try and cool it off. Akeno giggled as though sharing an inside joke with herself.

"Of course it's hot," she said plainly. "He coated his hand in wind magic and used that to create enough friction to cleave the tree in half like a hot knife through butter. Quite intelligent of him to think of something so...unique."

Even Rias seemed to acknowledge the answer her Queen had given them. Everyone else remained speechless as they continued to watch the two fight one another, though only Koneko seemed intent to hurt her opponent.

Koneko was growling under her breath as she fought to breathe from exerting her energy so fast. Why was he still grinning!? She never acknowledged him. She always spurned his advances at being her friend. Even now, she was trying to hurt him. To break his bones. To make him feel the pain she was feeling! But all he did was fucking smile at her like he was having fun! Like he was taunting her!

"Why won't you just DIE," she screamed before launching her fist at Naruto's face. She could feel her fist connect with its intended target, but he didn't budge an inch.

"Does it make things better," he asked with a soft, knowing smile. "To try your hardest to make someone feel the same way you feel only to find out he only wants to make you smile?"

"SHUT UP," she cried before launching another fist at his face.

"To watch as your sister killed her master under a rage not her own. To be persecuted simply because she did something so unthinkable and out of character that they fear you would do the same to them in an instant."

"JUST DIE, YOU BASTARD," she shouted again as she followed up with another strike to his face while tears flowed down her hazel eyes.

"Then you found someone who cared. Someone who didn't judge you because of your sister," Naruto continued without refrain. "That's when Rias asked you to be her Rook. You were so happy that someone wanted you. That you weren't a threat to her. Just a friend. Someone who could use a friend. But your sister's betrayal left an invisible mark on your mind and heart, didn't it?"

Koneko punched Naruto in the face again, but it was softer than the last couple of times. "That's why you're afraid to learn Senjutsu. You're afraid you'll fall into the mindless rage brought on by Senjutsu's curse. To absorb the hatred of the world into your body and lose your mind to it."

"Why," she asked as tears fell from her eyes onto his shirt. "Why do you care? Why are you still so nice to me after all of the nasty things I've said to you?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Because it's in my Power to take the hate and anger from others onto myself. I was born with the endurance of a Rook, Koneko-chan."

"I'm sorry," she cried silently into his chest. "I'm sorry you had to put up with me for so long."

Naruto soothingly rubbed the girl's back and let her tears stain his shirt without a care in the world. "I've been able to put up with Rias-chan and Karin-chan constant fighting when we were kids, I think I can handle whatever you can dish out."

"Nii-san," she whispered. "Will you be my Nii-san?"

Naruto smiled warmly with a nod. "Of course, Imoto-chan. I'll be proud to be your Nii-san."

Everyone around them seemed to thing the scene was cute because a massive 'Aww!' rang across the field with some of the girls even crying at how adorable the scene was.

Naruto and Koneko just chuckled to themselves. Just another day in the life of a Devil, they guessed.


	9. An Exorcist, A Priestess, and A Nun

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: If someone claims that I claimed ownership of Naruto or High School DxD and I get sued, I will deny it and file a counter suit. Don't test me. I own neither of these two novels.**

Chapter Nine: A Priestess, A Nun, and An Exorcist Enters A Blood-Stained Home: Seriously, Does This Chapter Come With A Punchline?

It was Monday morning and everyone was on their way to school, though two faces looked all but fresh. Katase and Murayama, two members of the Kendo Club and best friends, looked incredibly pale. The other day, the two had met up with one another and began discussing the odd dream they had of being tortured by some monster and being kept in a cage as he reminded them that he was going to rape and murder them once he dealt with some intruders.

The two were surprised when they remembered some of their classmates, including Naruto, arrived and somehow killed the monster before rescuing them. However, what startled them was the startling similarities in their dreams. As they approached the gate, they spotted Naruto standing there...waiting for them with a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Good morning, Katase-chan, Murayama-chan," he said as they started to run toward him and wrapped him in a hug, unsure about how to react to his presence. "How would you like to join my club, girls?"

The two nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now, just follow me to the clubhouse and I'll introduce you to the other members and explain to the best of my ability what happened and your dreams." The two girls nodded eagerly, wishing for some form of explanation for what they experienced two nights ago.

It didn't take long for the girls to arrive at the clubhouse where the members of Naruto's peerage were all gathered together with light smiles on their faces. Hanabi ran over to the two and the three of them entered into a group hug. As soon as Katase and Murayama were seated, Naruto was the only one standing.

"As promised, I'll explain what really happened to you both Saturday night," Naruto said plainly. "However, I have to ask you one thing. Do you two believe in Devils and Angels?" The two nodded hesitantly. "Good. The monster you two were tortured by is what is known as a Stray Devil. A Devil who killed or ran away from his or her master and did unspeakably horrible things all for the sake of becoming stronger. You see...this club isn't what everyone else believes it to be. While it is a legitimate club, it's also headquarters our headquarters. Every member of this club is a Devil."

As Katase and Murayama looked around, they noticed the girls and Naruto were sprouting bat-like wings from their backs. "Now, as Devils, we are often asked by our higher ups, like the Archduke, to hunt down Stray Devils who threaten to reveal the Supernatural Worlds to the Human Realm. That Stray Devil you two met lured you to the cemetery using a powerful, hypnotic charm in order to rape and murder you like he had dozens of other women. Luckily, you two were able to resist his power long enough for someone to notice and inform the Archduke who informed us."

"Your wounds from that night were horrible and would have killed you under normal circumstances. So I ended up reviving you both using my Evil Pieces, turning you into Devils like us. Normally, I refrain from doing such because it feels like you don't have a choice in the matter of joining my peerage. Which is why I'm asking you if you want to join my club, thus joining my peerage."

The two girls whispered to one another before Katase decided to ask some questions of her own. "So...what would we have to do if we do decide to join? Would we have to serve you and call you Master?"

Naruto shook his head. "While you will have certain duties to perform, you won't have to do anything you don't want to do and you don't have to call me Master if you don't want to either. Haku-chan and Karin-chan do, but I try my best to ignore it."

The two girls smiled, happy to see that Naruto wasn't what they expected him to be after he declared himself a Devil. "But I thought Devils were evil and tried to tempt humans to do bad things," Murayama declared.

Naruto smiled. "While that is a common misconception, not all Devils are like that. Most of us just want to live our lives like regular people. Another misconception you should be aware of is that the Underworld isn't all fire and brimstone. It's just like the Human Realm, but more landmass and less water. You'll see that there are some Devils who treat their peerage as little more than slaves and servants, but others treat their peerage with respect and friendship."

The two girls whispered to one another before nodding and turning to Naruto. "We'd love to join your peerage and club, Naruto-sama," they said simultaneously.

Naruto clapped his hands and his smile seemed to grow into an infectious grin. "Wonderful! You two are my Knights from now on. As my Knights, your natural speed is enhanced, but you don't have the raw strength and defense as Sakura-chan and Kunou-chan do as my Rooks. Typically, Knights will wield some kind of weapon to enhance their speed. Usually, this is a sword of some shape or form, but I've heard of Knights who wield Axes, Spears, and Knives. Eventually, I'll make a trip to the Underworld to get you both a proper weapon since shinai will only serve to piss off any Stray Devils we may have to fight if we're called out again. You can keep the weapons in the clubhouse and carry your shinai to Kendo Club, if you want, but I don't think the other students would look favorably upon you if you suddenly started bringing real swords to school and using them against the Perverted Trio."

"Does this mean we can be your permanent bodyguards, Naruto-sama," Katase asked with a dusting blush on her and Murayama's cheeks. Naruto nodded.

"If that's what you want to do, but you will still need to fulfill your duties as a Devil by handing out fliers. The people who take a flier will make a wish on it and it is up to you to help fulfill that wish. The more contracts you complete, the stronger you'll become. The stronger you become, the more difficult the contracts you'll be able to perform, and you'll get even stronger. Your performance on these contracts reflects on me so a poor performance will reduce my standing and will get us fewer contracts while a better standing reflects well on us as a group and the more contracts we'll be able to send out. Understand?"

The two nodded, eager to get started on fulfilling their new duties and keeping Naruto's fangirls away from him as his faithful bodyguards. Naruto handed the girls a couple of small boxes of contracts, but told them to wait until school was out before passing them out.

It was the end of the day and school had passed by the same as it often did. Sakura and Ino invited Naruto to hang out with them as they went around town and got to know one another better. However, their good day was interrupted when the trio spotted Issei talking with a girl wearing a green and white nun's outfit. Standing across from them was Raynare, smirking as the threatened the two.

Sakura's fist clenched in anger and she rushed toward the Fallen Angel. She never noticed a blood red gauntlet cover her right hand until it impacted against Raynare's face, sending her tumbling to the ground. Ino prepared a few Spears of Light and held two in her hand while standing next to Sakura and Naruto stood behind the two with his arms crossed.

Raynare looked at them, rage spilling from her glare at being stricken so hard by the pink-haired girl who looked like she could barely pack a decent punch. "Great. More fucking Devils."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fallen Angel Raynare," he stated, his voice and eyes seemingly frozen in a neutral glare. "You are encroaching upon Uzumaki territory. If you do not leave this place now, I will not hold back my servants any longer and I do believe they will not hesitate to end your life. Be thankful I'm showing you this much mercy and that I'm not in the mood to end your miserable life myself for attacking my friend's pawn and his girlfriend."

Raynare scoffed and summoned a pink Spear of Light before launching it at Naruto. The boy simply raised his hand. "Rune: Barrier." An odd symbol appeared in front of them, creating a wall of light that deflected the spear into the woods. Raynare growled before taking off, not confident she could take on three Devils in addition to Issei should he decide to join the battle.

"Your Judgment Day is coming, Devils," she cried as she flew off into the distance before turning to glare at the nun. "You'll learn soon enough that you've made the worst mistake of your miserable life joining these Devils against us, Asia."

With that, she disappeared into the sky and Issei looked ready to collapse at a moment's notice. Asia, the nun, Naruto guessed, placed her hands over Issei's bleeding wounds, blushing fiercely all the while as his wound stitched itself together thanks to her power. Issei looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, who had gotten rid of her Spears of Light, and smiled at them.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you three," he said gratefully. He looked down at Sakura's gauntlet-covered arm. "And you have the same Sacred Gear as I do, Sakura-san. Twice Critical, I think Yuu...I mean, Raynare told me once. It's supposed to double your strength."

Naruto nodded, though he did catch Issei's slip up when he called Raynare, Yuuma. He may still have some sort of feelings for the girl who almost killed him, but they were fading quickly now that Asia was around. Speaking of whom, Asia the Nun got up once Issei was fully healed and bowed to the trio.

"Thank you for saving us from Raynare," she said. "She told me that I was never supposed to see Issei again, but I just couldn't. Issei was my first friend and I just..."

"You didn't want to be lonely again," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and placed her head on the blond's shoulder. "I know the feeling." Asia nodded, though her blush simply grew darker and more prominent.

"Hey, Asia-san," Naruto said. "If you want, I can take you somewhere you can make lots of friends."

Asia clapped her hands together. "Really? I'd love to!"

Naruto chuckled before lifting Issei off the ground and planting him on his own feet. "I'm pretty sure Rias will be interested in hearing about this little incident especially after she continued to warn you about befriending a Nun."

Issei began to pale quickly before muttering something about getting an ear full and never hearing the end of it from Rias-buchou. "Personally, I think what you did was pretty awesome. Disobeying your King to spend time with someone you really care for. Maybe you aren't such a bad guy, Issei, though if you could tone down being such a massive pervert, the girls might not have such poor opinions of you."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," he said, remembering the last time he was electrocuted because he accidentally fell on Karin and squeezed her breasts. She then proceeded to kick him so hard he landed on Akeno, who proceeded to do the same thing Karin did. This went on for what felt like hours until his charred corpse was left in the middle of the courtyard with a sign on his back reading 'Kick the Pervert'. Needless to say, he was in severe agony for the next week until Rias healed him because she 'still had a use for him' and didn't want his death on her conscious.

"How come your peerage is only violent around me, Naruto," Issei asked with a groan. When he'd seen Naruto end up in situations mildly more perverted than he did, the girls simply brushed it off, blushed, and went their own way. When he ended up 'accidentally' doing the same things Naruto did, he was mercilessly beaten.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's because I'm not a pervert obsessed with breasts."

Either Asia wasn't paying attention to the accusations toward Issei or was simply enjoying talking with Sakura and Ino, but the blond-haired nun was smiling the entire way to school. Upon explaining the situation to Rias in the Occult Research Club, Rias was seriously upset with Issei for going against what she said, but with Naruto's backing that he was being brave and protected Asia from being taken by Fallen Angel Raynare, she understood why he felt so strongly about it and offered Asia a chance to join her peerage, which she happily accepted.

Sadly, when she tried to pray to God as thanks, she got a nasty migraine. Rias explained that God wasn't exactly receptive to the prayers of Devils, but Asia never stopped smiling, preferring to believe that God was happy she made friends...even if it was with a bunch of Devils.

Naruto and Rias were sitting at a chess board, playing against one another while the others were congratulating Asia on becoming Rias' Bishop.

"You know, Rias-chan, that those Fallen Angels and their followers are encroaching on our territory. This is the fourth time they've attacked members of our peerage," he stated sternly. "Even that exorcist you told me about...he butchered a family simply for trying to contact you for a contract."

"So what do you think we should do about it," she asked, moving a pawn up two spaces only for it to be taken by his knight.

"If we allow this to happen any more, they'll think we've grown weak and cannot protect our territory properly. More will come until they've run us out. We need to make our stand and show them that messing with the Uzumaki and Gremory clans was a foolish decision from the beginning." Rias moved her queen out of the way from a threatening position only for her rook to be taken by his bishop.

"So you think we should make an example out of them," she asked incredulously. "I thought you were all about peaceful solutions rather than violence."

Naruto nodded as Rias captured his open knight with her own knight. "Under normal circumstances, I would rather talk it out, but something strikes me as odd about this whole situation. Why kill Issei and Sakura? I understand that they have Sacred Gears, but were they so worried that they would become a threat against them that they decided to kill them outright rather than turn them to their side? And Asia. Her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Raynare seemed particularly interested in her until we arrived to protect them."

Rias nodded before castling with her king and remaining rook in an effort to stay in the game a little longer. Naruto's pawn captured her queen, much to Rias' surprise at forgetting her queen's position on the board. "So you think that this group of Fallen Angels went rogue from the main faction?"

Naruto nodded. "It's the only thing that explains why these Fallen Angels seem so bloodthirsty. None of our Factions have done anything that would constitute an attack on the Fallen Angels, so they would have no reason to come enter our turf unless they went rogue and were trying to pick a fight." Rias moved her remaining pawn up a space, but Naruto's second bishop took the pawn that stood between her rook and king. "Checkmate."

Rias examined the board and saw that Naruto's bishop was in position to take her king or her remaining rook and was protected by his queen. She could move her king in front of the bishop and next to the rook, but she couldn't take the bishop without setting herself up for the queen being taken down. She chuckled and tipped her king over. "I miss the days when I could beat you in chess with my eyes closed, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled as the memories of his defeats at Rias' hands came to mind. "I'm sure you do. For now, however, we should be making battle plans."

Rias nodded tensely. It was difficult to imagine Naruto, a rather passive person, preparing to fight against a potentially rogue group of Fallen Angels whose numbers they knew nothing about, but nothing he said wasn't true. If they didn't defend their territories, then others would believe they could simply walk in and take it over from them.

"If we send out both of our peerages, it would send a message that we aren't to be trifled with," Rias stated.

"A show of force," Naruto pointed out. "A good idea, especially since we know nothing about their numbers, but it would be make battle, provided the Fallen Angel's forces didn't back down, incredibly dangerous. Especially since some of our own could get caught by friendly fire."

"Then we'll send out a group of eight or so to act as a diversionary force. Draw out just enough of their numbers that a small group of three can enter the church fairly easily."

Naruto nodded, his hands clasped together. "That's also a good plan, but what would happen if they were expecting Devils to approach through the front door. They would have, at the very least, three or more Fallen Angels acting as a front guard and lookouts. Each would be fairly strong on their own merit. Add on to that the fact that they would call for backup if faced with unfavorable numbers, regardless of their apparent strength. The diversionary force could and most likely would suffer severe injuries with only one or two who would die in the battle."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Only a few members of my peerage have actually fought before, not counting sparring. You?"

Rias nodded. "The only ones who haven't fought are Issei and Asia, though they are relatively new and I haven't had the time to train them properly. Even Issei, who got in a little training Sunday, is still green and can barely hold his own in a proper fight unless he has someone watching over him."

"Issei has something to prove," Naruto said with a smirk. "Raynare played him for a fool and used his feelings against him. In spite of still having some kind of attachment to her because she was the first attractive girl to ask him out, his growing attachment to Asia and his will to protect her will give him the strength to fight and even beat Raynare. If anything, he should be in the small force to infiltrate the Church. Kiba, as he stated in his introduction, hates Fallen Angels. That intense hatred, much to my ire, will prove to be a benefit when it comes to infiltrating the Church as well."

Rias nodded in acknowledgment of Naruto's good points. "I would consider sending Sakura and Ino too. Raynare killed Sakura and Ino fought her to protect her girlfriend. There is no doubt in my mind that they want some form of retribution."

Naruto grunted in understanding. No doubt Sakura and Ino would want payback. "So we have two Pawns, a Rook, and a Knight infiltrating the Church. If we are to send a Diversionary Force, I suggest sending two groups of two to three people. They must be stronger than the Infiltration Team so as to accomplish their mission in distracting the Fallen Angel's forces successfully. No doubt that we would both need to be there, seeing as it is our territories under attack. I will be bringing with me Karin and Kunou. You should bring with you Akeno and Koneko."

"Two strong attackers and someone able to either create a defense or act as a shield for incoming attacks." Naruto nodded. "Why not bring Katase and Murayama with you? Even as humans, they're incredibly talented fighters."

Naruto nodded. "I would...if this weren't a potentially life-threatening situation. The fact of the matter is...until I can buy them proper weapons, even with my Runes granting them a powerful defense far superior than what their abilities as Knights would allow them, they would still be slain."

Rias raised an eyebrow before looking over at Katase and Murayama, extending her senses to search for something. What she was looking/feeling for, she had no idea, but she didn't realize what made them so special that Naruto made them his Knights.

"They don't have Sacred Gears," she asked incredulously. Naruto shook his head. "Then why revive them as your Knights. Talent aside, there isn't much that they have going for them."

Naruto chuckled. "You should know me better than that," he said in a chastising manner, causing Rias to look down with a blush. "It doesn't matter if they're strong or not. Whether they have something special about them to distinguish them from others. They are dedicated to making the best of their situation and will follow their hearts to do what they believe is right. They're my friends, just like everyone on my peerage. The strength of their hearts is all that matters to me."

Rias smirked. "Oh. So it's not because they are incredibly attractive and would do anything to please you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed and turned away with a pout. "I think you should take them," Rias said firmly before looking at the duo who was blushing while Karin spoke to them about how to properly protect Naruto's body. "I think that they'll surprise you...more than when we found out Sakura has Twice Critical, doubling her already incredible strength as a Rook to insane levels."

Naruto looked unsure, but relented. "I'll bring them in addition to Karin and Kunou. At least then, they'll be able to learn how Devils fight and what's expected of them in combat."

Rias smiled at the boy she cared for before nodding. When it came to his safety, while she would acknowledge that Karin was as strong as Akeno when it came to her magic and was fully capable of protecting him, she often wanted him to be more careful and bring more protection, such as now when the risks were so great. It was gratifying to her that Naruto was so willing to relent or acknowledge Rias' point, even if he had his own reasons for doing so which was completely different than what Rias pointed out.

While Rias wanted the two Kendoka to go with him as an added bit of protection, Naruto saw this as an opportunity to help them grow as Devils by showing them what they might one day be capable of while allaying any fears Rias might have at the moment.

For now, however, the two would inform their peerages about the plan. Tomorrow...

...they raised Hell.


	10. In The City of Fallen Angels

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own either of the series I use in this story.**

Chapter Ten: City of Fallen Angels...Well, It's More Like A Broken Down Church Than A City

The plans were made and the Devils were all prepared to assault the Fallen Angel Base of Operations. Asia would remain as far back as possible while being protected by Hinata and Hanabi in order to act as a support squad so that any injured would be easily protected and healed efficiently. Naruto, Kunou, Karin, Katase, and Murayama would approach the rear of the church, drawing out the majority of the enemy's forces, while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko would go toward the front door, drawing the remaining forces. Once this was accomplished, Sakura, Ino, Issei, and Kiba would sneak around the fighting forces and attack any remaining enemies who decided to stay behind just in case of a surprise attack, though the number prepared for such an event would be incredibly minor by comparison.

Naruto explained to Issei and Ino that because Rias and he verbally acknowledged the Church as enemy territory, they could Promote without either of their Kings granting them permission to do so. However, due to the limited amount of time Issei had been a Devil, he would likely be limited to Promoting into a Knight or Rook while Ino could do that plus Promote to a Bishop due to being half Fallen Angel and having worked on her magic far longer than Issei.

Sakura, now that she had gotten some knowledge on what her Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, was capable of, was eager to see how it added onto her already powerful melee abilities as a Rook, but Naruto made her promise never to use it unless she was in danger or she needed to protect another member of the Infiltration Squad. He informed her that if she became overly reliant on Twice Critical, than her own abilities would drop. By training her body, then boosting it with Twice Critical, her physical abilities would be unmatched by anyone save someone with a Longinus Sacred Gear.

Sakura trusted that Naruto knew what he was talking about and promised to not use the Gear unless she absolutely had to. Sadly, Issei either ignored Naruto's suggestion or thought it would make him stronger quicker than what normal training and doing contracts would and disagreed with Naruto's logic.

Katase and Murayama both acknowledged Naruto when he informed them that they wouldn't be fighting unless something unexpected happened and they were forced to. Their attendance was to be a learning experience in how Devils and Fallen Angels fight so that, in the future, they could be properly prepared just in case Fallen Angels ever decided to break the unwritten Cease Fire and start hunting Devils again. Without proper weapons, they would practically be useless in any combat scenario until Naruto could buy them weapons from the Underworld on his next visit.

The night was young and the street lamps lit up the dim streets like a candle in the hallway. Rias and her group approached the front of the church while Naruto approached the rear with his group. In the trees, three Fallen Angels, two girls and a man, watched both groups cautiously. Under normal circumstances, the trio would have attacked the group heading to the front of the church, but the amount of power radiating from the group heading around back startled them mildly.

"Kalawarner," the man stated in a rough tone, getting the black-haired girl's attention. "Take a contingent of priests and take care of the blond intruder. Mittelt and I should be enough to take care of these other intruders."

The woman rolled her only visible eye before floating off toward the church to get the priests. "Whatever you say, Dohnaseek." She then seemed to disappear in a dusting of black feathers.

"So we finally get to kill some Devils, Dohnaseek," asked a young blond girl dressed in a gothic loli outfit. Her grin screamed of her eagerness at spilling Devil blood all over the ground.

Dohnaseek, the male Fallen Angel of the group, grunted in annoyance. "Yes, Mittelt," he seemed to groan at the over-exuberance of the young girl. While he was a particularly bloodthirsty Fallen Angel, his partner, for now, he reminded himself, was like a cat with a new toy to play with. In the short time he'd known her, she'd almost gotten herself killed taunting Stray Devils as she played her little game with them. "Let us go greet our new guests, shall we?"

With a gust of wind, the two shot off to intercept the red-haired devil and her two comrades.

With Kalawarner...

Once Kalawarner had gotten the priests together, armed with their Holy Swords, they marched toward the blond-haired Devil and his four companions. It wasn't more than thirty seconds before the large group activated their weapons while Kalawarner summoned a Spear of Light to her hand.

"Halt," she cried out with authority. "This is Sacred Ground you tread upon, Devils. In the name of God, you shall be punished as His will dictates!"

Naruto yawned slightly before looking at the contingent through half-lidded eyes. His blue eyes glowed under the starlight as his gaze seemed to intensify. "Do not preach such false testimony toward my companions and me, Fallen Angel. You know, as well as I, that you and your 'friends' have trespassed upon the territories of the Uzumaki Clan and the Gremory Clan. Your crimes include the attempted murder of two humans under the protection of the Uzumaki and Gremory Clans, trespassing on Devil territory, the murder of a family of innocents, the attempted kidnapping of an innocent under the Gremory Clan's protection, and the attempted murder of a Devil under the Gremory Clan's banner! By my name, Naruto Uzumaki, you will surrender peacefully and face your punishment as the crimes stated dictate!"

Kalawarner and her priests laughed at the audacity of the young Devil King. "Do you truly think you and your peerage can hope to defeat us?! You're clearly outnumbered!"

"Quantity means nothing if their quality doesn't compare to the quality of my Bishop, Rook, and Knights, Fallen Angel," Naruto stated firmly, causing Karin, Murayama, and Katase felt a shiver go down their spine at the forceful attitude Naruto was displaying. "I shall tell you only once more. Surrender or die."

Without hesitation, the priests charged forth and readied their blades to strike down the Devils before them. Naruto shook his head. "Karin and Kunou. You know what to do." The two nodded and Karin's hands ignited with black lightning while Kunou summoned her most powerful Fox Fire before launching a wall of powerful magic at the priests. Almost fifteen of the thirty-five were screaming in agony as black lightning coursed over their bodies while the rest were crying out as the turquoise fires Kunou summoned began to burn at their clothes, distracting them as the tiny fox girl began to dart among them, launching powerful punches and kicks to the priests as they screamed.

"Watch closely, Katase, Murayama," Naruto stated. "While Rooks don't typically have powerful magic, Kunou, being a nine-tailed fox youkai, has incredible magic potential by nature. This combined with her natural speed and size and her Rook-enhanced strength and defense makes her an incredibly talented fighter. She can distract an opponent using her Fox Fires and follow up by demolishing them in melee combat. If Hinata wasn't my Queen, Kunou would have been my second candidate for that position due to her remarkably well-balanced nature. Karin, however, makes the perfect Bishop seeing as her Succubus and Vampire heritages give her a magical prowess equal to that of a Middle-Class Bishop in spite of her Low-Class status. This unique heritage of hers alongside her Sadomasochism makes her one of the most brutal and ruthless mages known in the Underworld to her enemies. Unless she wants it to happen or unless I tell her so, she'll never leave an enemy alive."

The two looked on in awe as the two seemingly different girls fought incredibly well together. "One day, you two will have the same level of skill when working with one another or with another member of the peerage."

Naruto was so busy explaining, his attention slipped off of the Fallen Angel, allowing her to launch her prepared Spear of Light in his direction. The two Knights, however, saw it coming, but knew the spear would simply pass through their Shinai like a hot knife through butter.

"**Do you need power," **called a mysterious voice around them. **"Power to save the man you serve so proudly?"**

The two girls nodded and found themselves in a blacked out room with one another as their only company. Time seemed to freeze around them. **"Then what would you do with this power? If I were to grant you the power to save your King, what would you do with it?"**

"I would use that power to protect my King and keep his friends safe," said Murayama.

"I would cut down the enemies of my King to ensure his survival and safety," answered Katase.

The room was quiet again. Moments seemed to pass as the girls prepared themselves for the worst. **"Very well," **the voice said in a neutral tone. **"Grasp the hilt of the sword that lies before you...and keep your King safe from harm, Murayama. Hold tight to the hilt of the sword that lies before you...and cut down your King's enemies, Katase. Now go...and save the man you both care so deeply for."**

The two grasped the hilts and felt a power surge through their bodies. As time seemed to start again, Murayama dashed forward and slashed her newfound blade before the Spear of Light could touch Naruto. The groups were surprised when the blade seemed to reflect the spear back at Kalawarner, surprising her enough that the spear pierced her shoulder.

Katase, on the other hand, felt a dark aura overtake her as she drew the blade and charged Kalawarner before delivering a clean slash through her body, spilling her blood all over the ground and causing her body to fall in two symmetrical pieces. The entire battle felt like it took an hour, though only fifteen minutes had passed since the battle started.

Kunou looked slightly scuffed up, but no wounds were apparent and no blood stained her red and white miko robes. Karin looked practically orgasmic as the screams that came from the priests only seemed to make her wish for more. Sadly, with the screams of pain all gone, Karin went back to her number one source of pleasure and mild torture in the way of teasing: her King, Naruto.

Naruto, however, was surprised to see the two Knights wielding swords that looked incredibly similar to one another, yet clearly held different feels to them. Murayama's blade gave off a peaceful and calming aura while Katase's was clearly dark and menacing. The two re-sheathed their weapons and practically fell to the ground from exhaustion. It must have taken quite a toll on their bodies to experience such a boost in power and strength along with seemingly summoning those two blades from out of nowhere.

Naruto smiled, however. Thankful that nobody was too badly injured. "Karin, can you sense how the other two groups are doing?"

Karin nodded and closed her eyes, extending her energy all around the room. "Rias and her two groupies killed those other two Fallen Angels already. Issei and Kiba are fighting what priests didn't leave to intercept us while Sakura and Ino are...putting the hurt on that Fallen Angel that killed Sakura." Karin, for once, winced as she witnessed a particularly painful blow land against the remaining Fallen Angel. "And Ino just shoved a Spear of Light...well, it's probably best you _not_ know where Ino just shoved her Spear of Light. Sakura just followed up with a knockout punch. The Fallen Angel's out cold for now and the rest of the priests are either dead or incapacitated." Karin sighed in annoyance. "Issei's going to have to learn that it is better to kill an enemy so that they can't attack him once his back is turned. For now, however, he did an okay job in beating the priests coming his way. I'll be sure to finish them off later when we get there."

Naruto nodded, though the news that Ino shoved a Spear of Light somewhere that made Karin flinch made him pale as the group waited for Hinata, Hanabi, and Asia to help them recover their energy.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that the entire group was standing in the middle of the church where Ino had tied up Raynare with a Rope of Light she formed out of a Spear of Light. Thankfully, the Spear that Ino shoved into Raynare had disappeared, but burn marks were still fairly apparent around her legs and inner thighs.

Ino and Sakura were now holding one another as they watched Rias tell Issei that he had to kill Raynare. Karin was finishing off what was left of the priests Issei had to deal with.

"I...can't kill her, Rias-buchou," Issei said solemnly. Raynare smirked at Issei's weakness, but that didn't last long as Rias slew the woman with her Power of Destruction.

"You will have to learn, Issei, that you will end up forced to kill an enemy rather than knock them out," Rias said in mild anger. "What happens if you're on your own and because you force yourself to try and knock your opponent, who has no qualms about killing you, they end up killing you instead? Because of your weakness, you put the lives of others, not just yourself, at risk."

"If they were any stronger, you would be a smear of blood on the ground of this church," Naruto said in addition. "Normally, I'm all for non-violent ways to resolve an argument, but these Fallen Angels and priests went out of their way to try and kill not just you, but Rias and the rest of us. If we didn't kill them, they would have killed us. You can't always just knock someone out and hope they don't regain consciousness while your back is turned because that's how Devils like you die as early as you do."

It was as he said this that a priest, who hadn't been dealt with, got up and threw his Sword of Light at Ino's back. Sakura, in fear, channeled as much power as she could into her left arm and summoned a jet black gauntlet which summoned a shield of shadow that, once the sword struck it, absorbed the light with ease before launching a 'spear' toward the priest, piercing its skull and killing him quickly. Everyone looked in awe as Sakura's fists were covered by two different colored gauntlets. One was red with a green gem on the back of her hand while the other was black with a red gem on the back of her hand.

Naruto blinked, pointed at the now dead priest, and looked at Issei. "Just like that. If you hadn't been afraid to kill him, considering how serious he was about killing you in the name of God, that wouldn't have happened. You placed our lives in danger because you didn't want it on your conscious that you killed a man. The same thing goes for not killing Raynare when you had the chance. She played with your heart! She led you on! By all rights, you should be so pissed off at her that you would have been willing to kill her without hesitation just as easily as she had been willing to kill you that night on your date with her."

"So are you saying I should just kill anyone I come across," shouted Issei hotly.

"Of course not. You'd be no better than Strays if you did that," Naruto admitted. "But what if Asia's life was at risk? Would you kill in order to keep Asia safe? Would you sacrifice your 'morals' in order to protect her life?" Issei looked away. "Of course you would. Just as I wouldn't hesitate to tear apart Heaven if they threatened my friends and loved ones." Naruto turned away and began to walk back to the entrance of the church. "Men like us will go to any lengths to keep our loved ones safe from harm. Even if it inevitably leads us to our own demise, we would storm Heaven's Gates to protect them."

A magic circle appeared beneath Naruto and his peerage before they melted into the ground.

Rias and a few of the others blushed after hearing Naruto's passionate speech before the crimson-haired King and her peerage disappeared in another summoning circle.

The next morning, the two groups got together to celebrate a successful mission's accomplishment that could have turned out a lot more dangerous than it had. The chastised Issei was celebrating, though he didn't seem to have been upset or showed any signs he'd remembered his verbal smacking from both Rias and Naruto.

It didn't take long, but Naruto and Rias had discovered Sakura's other Sacred Gear was called Night Reflection, a Gear that usually appeared as a mass of shadows that took the form of whatever its user wished, however her Twice Critical's gauntlet form may have had some kind of influence over the form and capabilities this new Gear possessed. It was an incredibly strong Sacred Gear and incredibly rare, though not as rare as Issei's Boosted Gear, which evolved during the fight against the priests and Raynare.

Now, it was down to trying to find out what Murayama and Katase had received. Rias and Naruto were convinced that they didn't have Sacred Gears when they were revived, but the sudden appearance of two swords where their shinai once were had confused the two of them. Due to the odd auras surrounding them, Naruto decided to let the girls name them. Murayama named her blade Yawarakai-Te (Tender Hands) because of its ability to protect while Katase had decided to name her blade Juuchi Yosamu (10,000 Cold Nights) because of its aura and how it made her feel when she used it.

The groups smiled and acknowledged the newly formed swords. Haku came out wearing her French Maid uniform with a tray full of tea and snacks as they celebrated, unaware that a giant red bird was watching them from the trees.

The groups continued to train together on Sundays while trying to complete the contracts after school. Everyone except for Issei seemed to be completing contracts at a record pace, though he was getting significantly stronger, it just didn't seem to be fast enough for his liking. Even Asia was growing stronger when Akeno took over teaching her magic while Rias tried to help Issei out as best as she could.

At the school, Issei had been assigned yet another contract. Rias, however, had been called out to another contract and couldn't really offer him any assistance. Asia, on the other hand, offered to help him out. Thankfully, it was actually something Issei was capable of doing. All he had to do was help a girl confess her feelings to a man she cared for and get her research notes from the University she was attending. After seeing Issei offer advise on what to write on the love letter, Asia felt her heart quicken as she moved closer to Issei, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist upon arriving back at the clubhouse. Naturally, Akeno teased the two about how close they were becoming, causing Asia to blush and Issei to sputter out some kind of explanation that he wasn't trying something perverted.

A week later and Rias and Naruto had gathered the two groups in the Occult Research Club. The two were smiling as they fought to contain their laughter as Issei and the others tried to figure out why they were called together on a weekday if they weren't training.

"Allow me to be the first to inform you...that we both believe you're ready to receive your familiars," called Naruto, bringing the group to silence. "Now, familiars are an important thing when it comes to being a Devil. The right familiar can help you in several ways from helping you in combat to helping you distribute contracts while you yourselves are out fulfilling contracts."

With that, Rias' peerage began to show their familiars. Rias' was a bat. Koneko was, unsurprisingly, a cat. Akeno had a miniature oni. Kiba had a small bird hanging on his shoulders. Surprisingly, nobody on Naruto's peerage had a familiar.

"Now, I know what you girls are about to ask me. Why haven't you allowed us to get our own familiars by now," Naruto stated. "The truth of the matter is...I wanted to make sure you were strong enough to handle the stronger familiars before we went. Under normal circumstances, only one peerage will be allowed the chance to get a familiar. The stronger you are, the better the chance of finding and binding a familiar to you. Because I have no doubt you'd all be at around Middle-Class level in terms of strength, your ability to work together, and your ability to fulfill contracts in an expeditious manner successfully, I've decided that you're ready to obtain your familiar."

"But there's something you're forgetting, Mister Uzumaki," called a female voice from behind them. Naruto and the girls all spun around and came face-to-face with Souna Shitori, the Student Council President, and the remaining members of the student council standing behind her. "We've also been waiting for the chance to obtain familiars for the members of my peerage as well." Her bright violet eyes seemed to dig into his soul while her black hair seemed to give her a noble appearance.

"Sona-tan," Naruto said, but was courteously rewarded with a water ball directed at his face.

"Nee-chan," Haku said firmly. "Why do you always treat my Master like that?"

"Because he reminds me so much of Onee-sama," Souna groaned in exaggeration. "How you put up with their childish behavior simply astounds me, Haku-imouto."

Haku giggled. "Maybe its because I find their behavior refreshing and a much welcome change from the formality you display."

Issei looked over at Kiba and whispered to him. "Do you see any family resemblance between Haku and Souna-san?"

Kiba shook his head negative, but Rias interjected her own idea. "Though they have different eye colors, I know that they are both biological sisters. Haku is the youngest while Sona is the middle sister."

"Then who's the oldest sister," Asia asked.

"Serafall Leviathin, one of the Four Great Satans and an incredibly powerful Devil in her own right," Rias replied. "Unlike Sona, Haku and Serafall developed a unique ability to manipulate both water and ice magic. Sona, however, can only manipulate water. Oddly enough, all three of them have different personalities. Haku is incredibly submissive. Sona is dominant to a similar extent. Serafall-sama, on the other hand, is incredibly childish, though she can become very serious if the situation calls for it. She and Naruto-kun have been friends for years growing up and even played pranks on two of the remaining three Great Satans, one of which was my older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer." Rias giggled at the memories of watching her brother get pranked alongside his best friend by Naruto and Serafall.

Sona seemed to roll her eyes at Rias' behavior. "You would have thought he would have learned to respect the Four Great Satans since he's always talked about becoming one when he found out Sirzechs-sama was one of them," she said with a deep sigh. "But instead, he drags my delinquent sister and convinces her to help him prank the other Satans. His behavior is unbecoming of a High-Class Devil of his clan's standing."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, Sona-tan," Naruto said, dodging a ball of water only for it to return and strike the back of his head with a vengeance. "Just because I'm not some stuffy politician trying to stab other Clans in the back just to increase my standing doesn't make me a fool. Maybe I simply enjoy life and want to make the most of it?"

"And you choose to do that by playing the fool," she snorted.

"No. I do that by having fun and getting people to smile," he rebuked. "Something you, obviously, find impossible to do."

"Which? Have fun or smile?"

"Both!"

At this point, the two were glaring into the eyes of the other and even Karin thought she could see sparks flying between the two arguing Devils.

"How about a bet," Sona growled.

"What kind of bet did you have in mind," Naruto said with an icy tone.

"Your peerage versus mine in a contest. The winner gets to obtain familiars for their peerage."

"And the loser?"

"You and your peerage will have to serve me for the rest of the month in the Student Council."

"You're pretty cocky about winning, aren't you? And what if you lose? My club just sits around all day reading manga and watching anime. We don't have any real duties for you to perform for us."

Sona narrowed her violet eyes. "Alright. If you win, then the girls of my peerage will strip for you and your peerage," she said, though her words were filled with bile and revulsion.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as a small sparkle came from the corner of them. Karin knew that look as one he used when he went out on pranks while Issei was blushing as he daydreamed of what Sona and her girls looked like naked. "Alright," he said finally, catching everyone off guard. "Since you chose the terms and conditions of the game, I get to choose what kind of game we play. Agreed?"

Sona nodded, her purple eyes sparking with her desire to win and avoid being humiliated by Naruto. "Agreed, but don't think for a minute you have any chance of winning, no matter what game you choose."

Rias simply shook her head. Sona had no idea that she had essentially just lost the bet long before it was made. Naruto...was known for his almost insane amount of luck.

"Okay. Then the name of the game is Strip Poker." When Naruto said those words, Issei and Saji Genshirou both had massive nosebleeds and began to beg Naruto to teach them what he knows and calling him Master. "However, to make sure things are fair, Rias will be the dealer since she is a third-party and won't take sides on the matter."

"It will be an eight person table. Four members of my peerage and four members of your peerage. As Kings, we should play from the start. Since you have seven members in your peerage, I'll only bring in seven members of mine. We start off with 5,000 yen. When a player runs out of yen, they can put up articles of clothing with individual costs. Socks and shoes are 100 yen each. Blouses and shirts are 500 yen. Skirts and pants are 1,000 yen. And bra, panties, and boxers are 5,000 yen per piece. For the first ten rounds, you can only bet up to 1,000 yen max to keep anyone from losing too quickly. Every ten rounds, the maximum bet will go up by 1,000 yen until the fiftieth round, when you can bet 5,000 yen, if the game lasts that long. When someone has lost all of their money and clothes, they must stand against the bookshelf, where a picture will be taken without covering themselves up. When one peerage has 8 pictures, the game is over."

"And just because we don't trust Issei not to keep the pictures, he will not be in the building during the game," called Sona, who glared at Issei with disdain because he was a huge pervert.

"I believe that is the first thing we've ever agreed with one another about," replied Naruto, causing Issei to cry as he walked out the door where it was locked. "Now, the girls from my peerage joining the game will be Katase, Murayama, Hinata, Yugito, Karin, Sakura, and Ino."

For the first ten rounds, the bets were fairly light. The first people at the table were Naruto, Hinata, Katase, and Yugito for Naruto's peerage while Sona, Tsubaki Shinra, Genshirou Saji, and Tsubasa Yura for Sona's peerage. Unfortunately, Genshirou tried his hardest to prove to Sona that he knew what he was doing and was now left with 100 yen in his bank before he had to start stripping. Somehow, Naruto had been the only one Genshirou would bet against, thus giving Naruto close to 10,000 yen in his bank. Out of kindness, or even pity, as some of the girls might have said, Naruto offered to refund all of the Pawn's money, but he was stubborn and prideful and refused. That's how Naruto and the gang managed to get him stripped almost naked before calling him out.

Now, he stood against one of the empty bookshelves in his boxers, covering his 'precious' manhood in shame by round fifteen. Tomoe Meguri took his place at the table with 5,000 yen in her bank.

By round twenty-two, Hinata and Tsubasa were both naked and standing against the wall holding naked pictures of themselves, though Tsubasa was trying her best to cover herself with her hands. Sakura took over Hinata's position and Momo Hanakai took over for Tsubasa. By now, Naruto had doubled his pot, even though it came from both his peerage and Sona's peerage while Sona now had close to 13,000 yen in her bank. Eight rounds later and Tsubaki and Momo were now holding naked pictures of themselves as they stood next to Hinata and the others naked. Reya Kusaka and Ruruko Nimura replaced their two fallen comrades. Four more eliminations and Naruto's peerage would win, but that didn't last long as over the period of twelve rounds, Yugito, Sakura and Katase were eliminated, replaced by Murayama, Karin, and Ino.

The final four of each team were now sitting at the table and Rias was surprised to see Naruto and Sona had similarly sized piles of yen, though that was mostly because Sona and Naruto were picking off the other members of the others' peerage instead of one another. Karin and Reya eliminated one another going head-to-head only to forget Naruto had also kept his hand in.

Of course, after Karin stripped, she floated over to Naruto and pressed herself into his back, calling it her way of being his good luck charm. Sona, naturally, was appalled at what Naruto was simply allowing to happen rather than stopping it.

"Are you just going to let your servant hang off of you like that," she demanded, though Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When we first met one another, yeah. I went out of my way to try and get her to stop, but after a while, I just learned to ignore it. This is actually tame for her," he said, shocking the Sitri heiress again, thinking that something like this being tame was his way of calling himself a pervert.

By round fifty-three, only Sona and Naruto sat at the table while the rest of the girls were standing naked, either without a care of Naruto seeing them or trying to protect their modesty from the two boys in the room, though Rias knew it didn't bother Naruto or the members of his peerage because he simply didn't judge based on physical appearance.

Of course the naked elephant in the room wasn't Naruto's oblivious nature, but Sakura and Ino in a heavy make-out session as their hands roamed one another's naked bodies. Not even Genshirou lasted more than five seconds into the intense display of adoration and love...and the sensual moans and groans coming from the two.

"Your peerage is full of perverts," Sona said plainly as she peeked at her two cards with a subtle smirk. An Ace of Diamonds and a King of Spades. It was a great hand. "I bet 7,000 yen.

Naruto looked down at his hand and closed his eyes. "I'll raise you 2,000 and bet 9k yen."

Sona nodded and placed an extra 2k yen on her bet. Rias nodded and flipped the river. Jack of Hearts, Nine of Hearts, and Queen of Hearts. Sona's mind was already congratulating her on the win since it seemed as though she couldn't lose. All she needed was a Ten and she would have an Ace-high Straight, a virtually unbeatable hand.

"I bet 21k yen," Sona said as she moved her chips. Naruto nodded and followed the bet with 21k of his own. Rias flipped the next card, revealing a Seven of Diamonds. Sona bit her lip and watched Naruto for a reaction, only to see him stone-faced.

"How about we make this our final hand, Sona," Naruto said, catching the girl's attention. "We both bet all in. Everything or nothing on the flip of a single card. Loser strips and takes a picture and must adhere to the conditions of the initial bet."

"Are you really so confident that you'll place everything on the line with the flip of a card," she almost screamed.

"It's not confidence, Sona," he said as he leaned back with a small smile and his eyes closed. "It's called faith. I'm willing to take a leap of faith. How about you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. How could he take something like this with so little conviction!? Did he have a better hand? Was he bluffing and hoped that she would fold her hand to him and give him an advantage in chip count?

"I'll call your bluff and accept the bet," Sona said with confidence as she moved all of her chips to the middle of the pile followed closely by Naruto's. Rias smirked and flipped over...a Ten of Spades!

Sona flipped her cards over. "Straight. Now, if you could please start stripping, Mister Uzumaki." As she moved her hand to the pile, Rias stopped her and nodded to Naruto...

...who flipped over a Ten of Hearts and an Eight of Hearts.

"Straight...Flush, Sona-tan," Naruto said with a smirk. Sona's eyes widened in shock before falling flat on her butt.

"How," she said with certainty. "I was so sure you were bluffing."

"Technically, I was. I only saw one of the two cards. The Ten of Hearts. I'd been betting simply for the sake of betting and decided to chance it on the last card being flipped."

"So your victory was just DUMB LUCK," she shrieked. "ARG!"

Sona began to frustratingly strip herself of her clothes before glaring into the camera as the picture was taken.

Naruto rolled his eyes and, with a snap of his fingers, all of the pictures seemed to shred themselves into thousands of pieces until they looked like a pile of ash, astonishing Sona and her peerage.

"I only use blackmail if someone deserves it," he said plainly. "Also, you don't have to give me a strip tease."

Sona looked away and a heavy red color tinted her cheeks. "No. I signed a contract with you. I will fulfill my end as per our agreement."

"If you are so determined to do this, then you don't have to do it now," Naruto said. "You have as long as you need to before you do anything like that. It takes a lot of courage to do what you just did rather than back out of it when I gave you the chance."

Rias and the girls smiled as Naruto's kind hearted nature showed itself. Sona nodded, thanking him, before taking her peerage back to the Student Council room.

Naruto and Rias summoned a single, large Transportation Circle. "As we said before, under normal circumstances, only one peerage can go get their familiars every month. However, because Naruto hadn't gotten his familiar yet, the Familiar Master is allowing our two peerages to get our familiars together. Now, everyone can get dressed and I'll bring Issei back into the room so we can leave," called Rias.

All of the girls got dressed rather quickly, though Karin seemed to want to draw Naruto's attention by dressing a lot slower than the other girls, causing him to blush and Rias to try and destroy her. When everyone was dressed, Issei was brought in, though he was crying 'manly' tears at the thought of all of the naked girls and the strip tease he believed Naruto received from the Student Council President and fellow Devil King.

"You lucky bastard," he cried. "How could you just do that to me? Leave me out in the cold alone while you're surrounded by hot, naked chicks!? You're evil!"

Naruto chuckled as Karin electrocuted the poor boy with her black lightning before dragging his smoking, charred corpse into the circle via his twitching leg as they melted into the floor. As they reappeared, the group noticed they were in a large creepy forest.

Without warning, a man wearing blue shorts, a white tank top, and a blue baseball cap worn backwards with red hair sticking out the front appeared.

"I'm the master of the familiar aka. Zatouji," the man exclaimed "If your goal is to find familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure!"

Naruto and Yugito both sweatdropped. "Does he remind you of B," Naruto asked, getting a nod in reply. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing or seeing things."

"The full moon is out to help you decide. And I'll be the one to act as your guide!"

After a short trip in which Issei was disappointed by a masculine water sprite, found his dream familiar in the clothes eating Slime, only to be disappointed and depressed when Naruto single-handedly destroyed the Slimes, though not until he destroyed the one binding his arms as he and Issei watched the Slimes dissolve the girls' clothed into nothing but panties, and then electrocuted by a pair of Spirit Dragons, one blue and the other black, followed by Karin and Yugito delivering even more pain on top of that.

Oddly enough, when the Familiar Master said the Spirit Dragons hate males, they were surprised when the black one that landed on Karin seemed to get along with Naruto without shocking him like when Raisei electrocuted Issei upon approaching the girl.

Karin named her familiar Rairyu simply because, like her, it seemed to get a kick out of shocking Issei into a charred husk.

"If it's cool with you, Rias, I think my peerage will stick around a bit longer so that we can get our familiars," Naruto said with a smile. "If you want, Karin, you can join them and get to know your familiar better."

Karin nodded and went back to the clubhouse with Rias and her peerage. As the day went on, Yugito found a cat familiar, like Koneko, though it was a Siamese cat she named Matabi after her mother. Sakura found a Pixie named Marie and Ino bonded with a young Fairy she named Titania for the legendary Fairy Queen. Hinata found an Undine that actually looked more feminine than the others and named her Umi. Kunou found a cute little fox kit she named Kumo because of the cloud on its forehead. Katase and Murayama found a pair of small, orange lion cubs. They named them based on the mark on their bodies. Katase named her lion Blaze because of the fire-looking birthmark on its left paw while Murayama named hers Kabuto because of the birthmark that looked like an ancient Japanese helmet sitting on the tiger's head. Hanabi picked up a small snake, which transformed into a girl of similar height and build to her, but with purple hair. She named her new familiar Anko.

By now, Naruto was the only one without a familiar and that was only because none of the familiars seemed to fit his personality, in spite of him being able to get along with any that came his way. Zatouji seemed to grow increasingly frustrated, but only because the young Devil King's personality was so difficult to pick for. It was a challenge that the Familiar Master took to heart as they searched high and low for a suitable familiar.

It was almost when Zatouji was ready to give up that he saw a familiar he didn't quite recognize. It was a little blond weasel riding on a kama. As it flew, it spotted Naruto and seemed to disappear, but before long, Naruto raised his hand and caught the kama in his hand as the weasel on top of it continued to fly into his chest.

The young boy chuckled as he watched the weasel get back up with a dizzy look on its face. "What did you do that for? I could have gotten hurt," shouted the now identified female weasel.

"Could have. Would have. Probably should have if your best prank was to give me a paper cut," the young Devil said. "So what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Kamaitachi," the little weasel said proudly, puffing her tiny chest out.

"Don't Kamaitachi usually work in threes," Naruto asked. The young weasel felt her head fall.

"My brothers were being mean to me because I'm a girl," she pouted. "I'm a cutting weasel, but my brothers said that only boys can be real cutting weasels and I'd be better off as a healing weasel."

Naruto frowned. "That wasn't nice of them. Girls can be plenty strong. All of the members of my peerage are girls and they could easily take down most boys I know."

"Really," she asked. "So do you think...if I become your familiar, I can get stronger too?"

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "Of course you can! I have no doubt you can become really strong if you want to become my familiar!"

The weasel nodded before a large puff of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, standing before him was a girl with blond hair done up in four tails, two standing up and two looking like short pigtails. She had dark teal eyes and wore a white battle dress with a red obi wrapped around her waist. "Then please accept me as your familiar," she shouted, bowing her head to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded, muttering a few words until the familiar was bound to him. The girl smiled, happy to finally find someone willing to help her become stronger. "So what's your name? I can't just go on calling you Kamaitachi-chan forever, ya know."

"Temari," the woman said as she grabbed the kama from Naruto's hand as the two watched it turn into a wicked looking scythe.

"Nice to meet you, Temari-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said, causing her to giggle.

"Fishcake?"

Naruto groaned. "It means Maelstrom!"

Temari giggled even more before the two disappeared in a Transportation Circle. The two were unaware that what was about to happen tomorrow would be the beginning of an adventure that would test them in ways that would leave nothing the same as it used to be.


End file.
